Run Away
by imajisaheartlandfan
Summary: A young girl is on the run from her past, and during her travels finds herself in the care of the McGregor family. She chooses to stay with them, regardless of the consequences, but there is coming a time when she wont be safe any longer. What will happen when her past catches up with her? Will the McGregors stand with her, to the death if need be? *ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1

**So, for a long time I have LOVED Snowy River, and now here is my Snowy River Fanfic**

 **If you like it, please leave feedback!**

 **Chapter 1**

The black stallion reared and roared with a viciousness that echoed around the entire valley, bouncing off the trees and cliffs, to make another roar back at him. He came back down and stood still, silhouetted against the black, night sky, illuminated by the moon behind him. He sniffed the air, and it told him all he needed to know, that this was his night, the night as black as him, that made him almost invisible, the night of the Australian high country. He shook his head and pawed the ground, rejoicing in his strength, a beautiful huge stallion in the prime of his life, a treasure to be hunted at all costs, but his heart had already been spoken for. He reared again, neighing a challenge in the crisp night, then listening for the reply.

The stallion stayed at his post over the valley the entire night, noting the new fences below. He snorted as he looked at them in the valley he and his mares thought theirs. He stamped his hoof as he realized what it meant, and tossed his mane in contempt. There was no way that another human was going to catch him for themself. He already had a master, and he loved her dearly. There was nothing that could keep him from her, nothing on earth at all.

As the morning light began to chase away the darkness of the night, the stallion stood on his rock, his face towards the rising sun. This was his day too, a day to run as fast as the wind with his mares, a day to enjoy life, a day to do as he pleased. Blinking as he watched the sunrise that warmed the fur that rippled over his muscles, he couldn't help but feel that life was perfect. He stood, silhouetted against the sun for a minute, drinking in its beauty, then reared again and whinnied. He snorted as he came back down, then raced off the ridge towards the camp where his master was, oblivious to the man who had been watching his every move all night.

* * *

The rising sonlight teased Josie out of her sleep as it poured through into the makeshift shelter she had made. She rolled over on the leaf bed she had slept on and yawned deeply before she sat up. 'How did you sleep, Lass?' she asked the collie dog beside her. Lass whined and licked Josie's cheek, earning a laugh from the girl. 'I take it you slept well then.' she gave the dog a friendly pat, then proceed to roll up her bedroll, even though she was planning to stay there at least a week, but it was just a habit she had, and she never broke habits. She made a contented smile as she finished her work, then got up and walked over to where her mare was tied. 'Morning Trigger.' she said as she patted the dapple grey. Trigger nudged her gently, asking to have her oats. 'No oats today girl, unless we steal some. You'll have to eat grass today.' she chuckled as she let the mare loose to graze. 'Don't wander off too far.' she warned the mare, then proceeded to take care of the dying fire, so she could cook her breakfast of rabbit she had shot the day before.

As the rabbit cooked, Josie sat in the solitude of the mountains, enjoying the sound of the birds singing mingled with the sound of her mare eating, the fire crackling, and her dog beside her, panting softly. It gave her time to think, time to plan what to do next, where to go. She knew she could never return home, or what was her home now that her horrible uncle had taken it over. She had lived with her grandmother till her passing, her parents dying in an bank robbery when she was six, and saw them killed. She loved her grandma, but when she passed and her uncle had moved in, she knew she wasn't welcome there, not welcomed by his rich wife or children. It had been the last straw for her when she had overheard what they were planning on doing with her after she had tried to take off the first time but had been caught and whipped, constantly being beaten and starved had taken its toll on her patience. The scars had since long healed, but she still nursed the resentment towards him. How was she to know that his son would follow her and break his leg, and perhaps never walk again. She was determined to never be sent to an poorhouse and separated from her pets, and so in the dead of night, still injured from her last whipping, she had taken off, fleeing into the high country she now thought of as her home. It was a harsh, unforgiving part of the country, but the mountains had called to her, and she had answered. She loved the high country, loved the solitude and the beauty of the towering mountains in the morning sonlight.

She was thinking of all these things when she heard a horse approaching and quickly snapped out of it. Grabbing her gun, she stood up, only to lower it when the leaves parted and the brumby stallion walked through.

Josie waited for him to approach, in his normal, cautious way, then gently patted his muzzle. 'You scared me Thunder, you cheeky boy.' she began to carefully move around to his side, patting and talking to him the entire time. 'No funny business today.' she cautioned, remembering his little escapade yesterday that ended with her on her bottom. Trigger might have been a good mare, but the brumby stallion was always keeping her on her toes, surprising her all the time with new little tricks. 'Ready?' she asked as she grabbed a lock of his mane to help her spring on. The stallion stood still as she vaulted on, then pawed the ground as he waited for instruction.

Josie glanced over at her cooking breakfast, and decided she had time to give Thunder a quick lesson. She had been working with the stallion since the station hands had brought him in three years ago, and they had connected. She gave him his freedom, but the stallion still came to her daily, always willing for the next step in his training. He'd already learnt about a saddle and bridle from her, but Josie prefered to ride without tack, and she knew Thunder liked it better too.

'Ready?' she asked as she nudged him gently with her heels. 'Git up.'

Thunder jumped straight into a smooth canter as he felt her cue to go, and the hands pressing on his neck, guiding him in the way to go. He cantered around at her instruction in various patterns, not leaving the little cleaning so that she could keep an eye her breakfast.

When she saw that it was finally cooked, she pulled Thunder up next to the campfire and slid off. 'Good work boy.' she encouraged as she gave him a pat. 'Good job.' Thunder nudged her with his nose, asking for the apple he always got at the finish of riding and waited while she got it from the saddlebag. 'Here you go, enjoy.' she gave him his treat, then stroked his nose when he had finished. 'Off you go now boy.' she gave him one last pat. 'Go on, and I'll see you tomorrow.' Thunder shook his head and cantered off, melting into the scrub like a ghost.

Josie watched him leave, then went and sat down with Lass at the fire to eat her breakfast. She enjoyed working with the stallion, and she could feel he liked it too, but she couldn't shake the feeling that trouble was on the horizon, and just what kind of trouble it was.

* * *

Rob rode back to Langara with a smile on his face. The yards for the brumby hunt were ready, and early too. He was pleased with the work, and was glad that the night he had spend in the cold wasn't in vain. The stallion was there, right where he knew he would be.

As Rob rode up to the house and pulled the horse to a stop, he couldn't help but sniff the air with the tantalizing smell of breakfast on it. He dismounted, and tied his horse up, then went inside. 'What's for breakfast?' he asked as he hung up his coat.

'A good hearty meal.' Mrs Tan, the chinese housekeeper replied. 'And your just in time.'

'Ah.' Matt exclaimed as Rob walked into the room. 'How's the yards going?'

'All done.' Rob replied as he sat down. 'And the stallion's back.'

Colin, who was dressed in working clothes, rather than the Reverend's suit he normally wore raised his eyebrows. 'And what makes you think you can get him this time? That things as wild as a tornado, even if you catch him you'll never break him.'

'Why do you want him so much anyway?' Kathleen, Matt's wife asked as she handed Rob the bacon. 'Colin's right, he's wild.'

'I know why he wants to get him.' Danni, Matt's sixteen year old daughter spoke up. 'Just to impress Montana that you've broken the wildest horse in the high country.'

Rob went slightly red at the mention of their American friend. 'No, its not.'

'Oh yes, it is.' Danni continued teasing. 'Your sweet on her, and we all know it. But getting yourself killed wont win her heart.'

'I'm not sweet on her.' Rob protested. 'We're just friends.'

'Really good friends I'd say.' Emily, Colin's wife teased. 'Come on Rob, we can all see it, and we like Montana. She's a wonderful woman.'

Rob rolled his eyes. 'Is it that obvious?' he was met with a lot of nods from the people at the table. 'Alright, I admit it. Yes, I like Montana.'

'Good.' Michael, Kathleen's fourteen year old son from her previous marriage joined in. 'The quicker you marry her, the sooner I won't have to listen to your snoring.'

'Haha.' Rob teased back as he finished his breakfast. 'Just for that, you can muck out the stables while we're gone.'

'Why can't I come with you guys?'

'Michael, we've been over this before.' Kathleen said with exasperation. 'Its too dangerous, and your to young.'

'Awe but-'

'Michael, Kathleen's right.'Colin said as he wiped his face with a napkin. 'A brumby run is no child's play. You can come soon, when your old enough, but for now leave it to us. Alright?'

Michael nodded in defeat. 'Alright.'

'Well' Matt exclaimed as he placed his fork down. 'Let's get this brumby hunt started.'

* * *

Thunder was grazing with his mares miles away from Josie a few hours later into the day in another valley boxed in by treacherous mountain sides. He liked this spot, it truly was beautiful, with the waterfall that cascaded into the creek flowing off to one side.

He raised his head and looked around at the large band of horses that was his herd. Something told him to be on careful watch, but as he looked around he couldn't see the men gathering in the trees.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap and turned around to look in the direction it had come. He pawed the ground and snorted as he looked, then all of a sudden a flash of light startled him and he jumped back in surprise, not realizing it was the signal to begin.

Thunder looked on in horror as men mounted on horseback fairly flew down the mountain sides. With an angry roar, he took off into a full gallop, his mares close behind.

* * *

'What are we bringing in today, Matt?' Mark, the foreman of the station hands asked. 'Anything in particular?'

Matt looked at Rob. 'How about you answer that, since your the one who started the notion of catching brumbies and selling them to the army.'

Rob nodded. 'Old Wirely and his mob graze on the north ridge at about this time of day. I've added on to the fences that border the ridge, so all we have to do is drive them in, then bring them up here to the yards to sort and separate them.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Mark agreed. 'But ol Wirely has never been caught now, and I don't think he ever will be.'

'Ah' Rob chuckled with a grin.'Trouble is no one has ever gone to as much trouble as I have to learn his routine. He spends the night with the herd on Spiders Flat, then from daybreak till about noon, they graze in a sort of box canyon on the ridge. When we get around them, they have no choice but to go right into the yards.'

'Sounds like your son's pretty adamant on getting that stallion.' mark nudged Matt with his elbow. 'Good work though Rob, you've thought everything through. I'm impressed.'

'So am i' Colin agreed. 'I actually do think we have a chance of catching him.'

Their conversation was interrupted as Montana Hale rode in, pulling her horse up where the men were gathered. 'Sorry I'm late.' she apologized as she dismounted. 'Had to help a neighbour with a cow. So, what did I miss?'

'Rob here thanks he's going to catch ol Wirely today.' Colin chuckled. 'And I think he just might.'

Montana chuckled. 'Good luck on that Rob. I've seen that stallion, he's a force to be reckoned with.'

'Yeh, I know.' Rob admitted, then looked at the rising son. 'We better be on our way, it's a fair ride to where they graze.'

'Alright.' Matt yelled. 'You heard him, mount up.' He got on his grey gelding, then rode over to Rob. 'Lead the way.'

When the men and Montana had gotten on their horses, Rob led the way out of the station yard towards the mountains. They rode through the stringy-bark trees in relative silence, the only sound being the pounding of the cantering horses, climbing higher and higher into the rangers.

By the time they had arrived at the grazing grounds, the sun had risen higher in the sky, illuminating the countryside in its was glow. Rob pulled his horse to a stop downwind of the horses and motioned for the group to stop.

'There they are.' He whispered as he looked at the horses grazing below them, figuring out the best way to round them up. 'Dad, Montana, you take the Western side. Take a couple men with you. Mark, you take Jeremy and James and take the Southern side. Colin, you're with me.' he looked around the group. 'Everyone ready?' A series of nods answered that they were. 'Alright, when your in position, flash with your pocket knifes. When we're ready to begin, i'll flash mine and that's the signal to run them. Alright, take your positions.'

Rob and Colin watched as the group dispersed around the mountain side, waiting for their signals as they watched the horses graze. Colin finally broke the silence. 'That stallion is truly beautiful.' he remarked as the stallion pranced around, playing with a couple of the foals. 'He's going to be a hard one to break.'

'I can handle it.' Rob replied to his older brother, teasing him

'You just worry about being a minister, and leave the horse breaking to your more handsome brother.'

'Just because I'm a minister, doesn't mean I can't break in a horse still. I'll be happy to help if you need it, little brother.' He teased back as he gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. 'I can see you'll need some help.'

'Very funny Colin.' Rob replied as a saw the first of the signals flash.'Looks like Mark and the men are in position.' Then the second lot came. 'And so is Dad and Montana. Right, we can begin.' He said as he grabbed out his knife to signal.

Colin placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Look.' He whispered. 'I think the stallion knows we're up here.'

Rob looked down from the trees they were hiding behind at the stallion who was looking in their direction, then trotted forward, his neck arched. 'Doesn't matter.' He replied as he flashed his knife. 'We're ready to begin anyway.' He kicked his horse forward into a gallop down the mountainside, cracking his when, Colin beside him doing the same.

In only a matter of seconds, the herd was surrounded by men cracking their stockwhips, driving them towards the yards, the air filled with the sound of horses galloping and the stockwhips. Colin and Rob rode point on the front of the herd, where the stallion was, the other riders at the back and other side.

It didn't take long for the frantic horses to gallop into the paddock leading all the way back to Langara, one of the men shutting the gate after they run through.

'Keep them going to the yards!' Rob yelled over the sound of the horses. 'We've got them now!' He raced his horse up next to the stallion, turning him towards the station. Suddenly over the next rise, the station loomed beneath them and the women came out of the house to watch the horses come in.

Rob pulled his horse up beside the gate to the holding yard, the brumbies racing in. After the last brumby had ran in, he leapt off and pulled the slip rails across behind them. They were caught.

Colin rode up beside Rob as the others pulled their horses to a stop. 'Well, you did it. You caught ol Wirely.'

'He doesn't seem too happy about it either.' Rob added as the stallion raced around the yard, bucking and roaring, trying to find a way out. 'We'd better start sorting them out.' he said as he fingered his rope. 'Then we'll take care of the stallion.'

* * *

Thunder raced around the pen, looking for a way out. He couldn't believe he had been caught, but his main thought was that he needed to get back to Josie. He saw one of the men jump the fence into the yard, and with a roar, he leapt forward and charged him. He knocked the man over and reared up, about to crush him under his hooves when he felt a rock got him, and a rope was thrown around his neck. He turned to the source of where the rope had come and charged, trying to reach the man, but he never got there. A rope was thrown around his hoof, and another around his neck, then he was thrown to the ground. He thrashed around as the men came closer, and he began to try to get up. He just wanted to get away, but he couldn't. A man sat on his neck, holding his head down as someone took the rope off his leg, and replaced around his neck. The man jumped up and got out of the way as the stallion leapt up, snapping his teeth, then he was dragged, fighting all the way into the crush.

Thunder freaked out as he felt poles slide in behind him, he was trapped. He tried to move, but the crush held. He reared as a man came over to him to get the rope off his neck, and he went to bite him, but a whip came down hard on his nope. He stopped in surprise and stood still while the ropes were removed, then the slip rails in front of him were opened and he bolted out, only to find that he was in an even smaller pen that had taller fences. He slid to a stop as he threw himself against the fence, then reared, striking the air and screaming to the earth and sky.

* * *

Rob looked over the horses as the station hands got back to their work, Matt, Colin and Montana staying to help him cut out the brumbies. Rob ignored the stallion that had taken to pacing the fence furthest to them and turned his attention to the mares. 'Colin, if you'll get in there, bring that bay and her foal over to the left pen, we'll keep the foals with their mothers for the time being. The yearlings can go in that pen there, and after they're all moved out, we'll take the stallion into the corral. I wouldn't be surprised if he would try and jump out. Dad, you and I will handle the gates.'

'Where do you want me Rob?' Montana asked as she grabbed her lariat off her saddle. 'I'm not entirely useless you know. I have handled wild horses before.'

'You can help Colin if you like.' Rob said as he and Matt walked over to the gates. 'Just drive the horses in nice and gentle.'

Colin nodded as he climbed over the fence and started towards the mares, signaling out the one Rob had wanted to start with when the stallion charged.

'Colin!' Emily screamed as the stallion knocked him over, then she saw a rock and picked it up as the stallion reared to pound him. She threw it as hard as she could, it momentary distracting the stallion so Montana could rope it.

Colin crawled out of the pen as the others kept the stallion away. 'I'm alright Emily.' He said as she hugged him. 'I'm fine.'

'Thank God.' she said as she let go. 'That stallion was going to kill you.'

'I know.' Colin replied as he watched Montana, Rob and Matt struggle with him. 'I better help them.' he didn't look at Emily as he walked away from her and back to the pen, this time with a rope. The stallion went to charge Montana, and Colin quickly caught the stallion's leg, throwing him off balance and to the ground.

'Rob, get on his neck and hold him down.' Matt yelled as the stallion struggled. 'Be careful.'

Rob tied his rope to the fence and ran in, sitting on the stallion's head and holding it in such a way that the horse couldn't breath. After the stallion stopped struggling, he heard Colin run in and grab the rope off the stallion's ankle, then re-tied it around the stallion's neck. He waited for a moment, then when Colin had gotten out of the way, he leapt up and ran from the stallion. 'Lets get him into the crush.' He yelled as he wiped blood from his nose from the stallion hitting him with his head.

'Right.' Matt replied as he began to pull the stallion towards the crush, the other horses having bolted into the other pen long ago.

The stallion reared and struggled as they dragged him over to the side of the pen, hitting him on the rump with the stock whip to get him moving. When the stallion was inside, Rob quickly ran in and closed the slip rails, then they all stood panting as the stallion struggled.

'I've seen mean and I've seen crazy, but that horse beats all.' Montana exclaimed as she rested against the fence. 'He's madder than any horse I've ever seen.'

Rob nodded as he pinched his nose. 'Hopefully he calms down in a couple days.'

'I don't think so Rob.' Colin said as he watched the stallion. 'He's gone mad.'

'Mad or not, we've caught him, and no animal of ours is going to stand around in that crush all day.' Matt said as the horse stood still for a moment. 'The ropes need to be taken off him, so he can go in the corral Rob.' He grabbed his stock whip off the ground where he had dropped it. 'Any time your ready.'

Rob approached the crush cautiously, then climbed up on the rails to untie the ropes. He had just started on the first one when the horse went to bite him, but Matt flung the lash down on the stallion's nose and stopped him. When the ropes were off, Rob climbed down and went to the front of the crush. 'Montana, grab the other rail and pull it out as fast as you can when I say go.'

'Got it.' Montana said as she took her position. 'Ready.'

'Go.' Rob and Montana pulled the rails out at the same time, the horse in the crush exploding forward like a bomb as he ran out. They watched in horror as he crashed into the fence, then reared, before galloping like his tail was on fire around the corral, the fences taller than he was.

Matt shook his head as the stallion bolted around and around. 'He's gone plum crazy.'

'Why don't you just let him go, Rob?' Emily asked as she, Kathleen and Danni walked over to them from the verandah where they had seen it all unfold. 'He's earned his freedom I'd say.'

Rob shook his head. 'I'd have to shoot him before I'd let him go. He's turned into a rouge, he'd try to kill anyone he'd see.'

'What are you going to do with him then?' Danni asked as she looked at the stallion. 'He can't stay in there forever.'

'I don't know Danni.' Rob replied. 'I guess we'll just leave him for a few days and see what happens, but you and Michael are not to go anywhere near him. Understand?'

'Yes.' Danni nodded as the horse called again to the mountains. 'I'll tell Michael to stay away from him too.'

'Good.' Rob looked at the other horses nervously milling around the pen. 'We better get them sorted out, then 'I'll think of what to do about the stallion.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **If anyone is reading this, please drop me a review! It would mean the world to me!**

* * *

Colin was reading the newspaper later in the afternoon on the verandah when Emily walked out and joined him. 'What are you thinking about? You look a million miles away.'

'The stallion.' Colin said as he watched the unhappy horse running around the perimeter of the corral. 'I wonder what Rob's going to do with him.'

'Mmmm.' Emily mumbled as she sat down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. 'He's a beautiful thing, for sure.'

'He is.' Colin agreed. 'But he's practically un-tameable.'

'I'd like to try and tame him.' Emily said as the stallion cantered around and around. 'I'm sure I could talk to him, maybe get him to settle down some.'

Colin laughed, it was the city girl in Emily that made her think the horse was tameable, but it wouldn't hurt to let her try. 'What did you have in mind?'

Emily pulled an apple from her pocket. 'This.' she said as she got up and walked down the stairs towards the corral.

'Be careful Emily.' Colin cautioned from the verandah. 'Don't go in there.'

'I won't.' Emily replied as she slowly walked to the corral fence and stood there, talking softly to the stallion. 'There there, easy. I know your upset, but you have to calm down. Steady boy, easy.'

Thunder heard her voice and stopped running. For a moment he thought it was Josie, but as he turned around, he saw it wasn't. He swished his mane and pawed the ground, and heard her quiet voice.

'Steady boy, I'm not going to hurt you.' she held out the apple. 'Here, you know you want it.'

Thunder eyed her warily, then slowly step by step walked closer. He walked to the edge of the fence and just brushed the apple with his muzzle and was about to take it when he heard Josie's whistle. He spun around, knocking the apple out of her hand and bolted to the far side of the corral, trying to get as close to the call as he could. He reared up and neighed again and again for all he was worth, but it grew fainter and fainter till he could no longer hear it. He neighed one last time, a more of a sob then a neigh and collapsed on the ground. She had left him here, and she wasn't coming back.

Colin watched the stallions weird behavior from his spot beside Emily, where he had come when the stallion had spooked. 'It's like he was answering a call.'

'Yes.' Emily agreed. 'But what call? I couldn't hear anything.'

'I'm not sure, but he's definitely upset.' He replied as he looked at the stallion on the ground. 'Have you got another apple?'

Emily nodded as she pulled it out. 'Do you want me to try again?'

'No, just throw it to him, I don't want you getting hurt.' Colin said as the dinner bell rang. 'Just throw it to him, then we'll go in for our dinner.'

'Alright.' she threw the apple as close as she could to the stallion, then followed Colin into the house. 'Sorry we're late.'

'No problem.' Math replied as he began to cut up the roast. 'Colin, would you say the blessing?'

'Sure dad.' Colin sat down beside Emily, then began. 'Lord, thank you for the food we are about to eat. Amen.' The Amen was echoed around the table, then everyone began to eat.

'I got a telegram today.' Matt said matter factly as he passed the potatoes around. 'And we might be in for a little bit of trouble.'

'Like what Matt?' Kathleen asked as she served her plate.

'Panthers.'

'Panthers?' Rob almost choked on his water. 'We don't have panthers here.'

'Well, we do now.' Matt said as he pulled the telegram out of his pocket and handed it to Rob. 'There was a train wreck last week on the other side of Ballarat, and four panthers for the circus escaped. They've got one, but the other three are still out there.'

'What's this got to do with us dad?' Danni asked as she handed Michael his plate of food. 'Ballarat is a long way from her.'

'Panthers travel lots of miles Danni.' Colin explained. 'They could be anywhere by now, especially in the high country, where there is a lot of room to hide.'

'Do you think they would have come this far Matt?' Emily questioned. 'I don't like the idea of meeting a panther on the way to the out house.'

'I honestly don't know Emily. Panthers travel huge distances, but if any of you have to go out at night, I want you to take either me or Rob with you. That goes for you too honey.' He looked at Kathleen. 'And whenever any of you go out riding, you must take a gun with you, just till they're all gotten rid of. Panthers are not something to be taken lightly, and if they start killing cattle, we could lose a lot of stock.'

'Do you want us to watch the herds?' Rob grabbed another piece of steak.

'I've already gotten the men on it, but tomorrow I think we should ride out and take a look around, just to be certain. And after that,' Matt looked at Rob. 'You can try to ride that stallion.'

* * *

Josie sighed as she looked around the valley as she whistled for Thunder again. There was no sign of him anywhere, or the mares. She gave Trigger a pat, and looked at the setting sun. 'We better get back to camp.' she turned the mare in the direction she had come from, not aware that a pair of green eyes were following her.

She pulled Trigger to a stop as she rode into camp and slid off the mares bare back, then tied her up to the tree. 'Miss me Lass?' she asked the collie who was standing guard over her stuff. 'Lets go get some firewood.' she clicked her fingers and the dog trotted after her, running by her side.

When she got to the pile of wood someone had left in the paddock, obviously planning to come back for it, she went to grab a log when she saw Lass starting to act strange. 'Lass?'

Lass barked at her and herded her away from the pile, then she saw the brown snake sticking its head out of the pile. She danced in front of it, lureing it out, then grabbed it in her teeth and shook it till it was dead. When she had killed it, she trotted back over to her master and barked, letting her know it was safe.

'Good girl Lass, you saved me.' she said as she knelt down and hugged the collie. 'Thanks.' she gave the dog another pat, then saw the sun beginning to sink behind the mountain. 'We better get some wood and get back.' she started to fill up the empty saddle bags with kinderling, then placed it on Lass's back so the dog could carry it, then got her load of wood and headed back.

They repeated it four times, till she had enough wood just as the sun finally set. When she walked into camp the last time, she saw her mare starting to move around, rather jumpy. She dropped the wood and ran over to her just as the mare broke the branch she was tied to. 'Whoa! Steady girl!' she called as she caught the reins, then Lass shot past them and began to bark viciously.

Josie tried to see what had gotten them both riled up, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. 'Lass, come.' she ordered as she led the mare to the smoldering fire. The dog shot one more bark into the trees, then ran back to the fire. 'What's gotten you so upset hey?' she handed the dog the horses reins. 'Hold. Stay.' she commanded as she pulled the moss off the fire she had used to make it smolder, then built it up, waiting for whatever it was to show its face, but it stayed away….

* * *

Thunder was awoken from his rather troubled slumber by a weird scent that was in the air. He snorted and curled his lip up to better smell it, but he couldn't figure it out. It was unlike any wallaby or dingo he had ever smelt. He snorted again and pawed the ground. Whatever it was, was hiding in the shadows around the corral, pacing hungrily.

Thunder snorted again as it came into the light of the moon, then he reared and screamed as the panther leapt the corral fence in one bound. He reared and dodged out of the way as the cat tried to jump on his back, and he screamed again, this time the lanterns in the house getting lit.

'What is it Matt?' Kathleen asked as her husband jumped out of bed, lit a lantern and grabbed the rifle. 'I don't know, stay in here.' He ran out the door into the hallway, where Rob was standing. 'Rob, come on.' Rob didn't ask questions as they ran out of the house and onto the verandah. Matt spied something in the stallions corral, and fired, but missed, the black form jumping over the fence as it ran away.

Colin and Emily ran out of the house. 'What was it dad?'

'I'm not sure.' Matt handed him the rifle, then cautiously went down the stairs, looking on the ground in the light of the lanturn, then he saw the tracks in the dirt. They were larger than his hand. 'One of the panthers was here.' he yells as he stood up and looked around. 'And he's got a hankering for horse meat obviously. He's a big one, my guess is he's at least six foot long.'

'What do we do?' Kathleen asked. 'He could come back at anytime.'

'I'm staying out here. If he returns, I'll get him. You can all go back to bed now. I've got it covered.' Matt sat down on the chair overlooking the corral as they went inside, then Rob came back with some blankets and another rifle. 'Aren't you going back to bed?'

'No' Rob shook his head. 'I'm staying out here with you. That panther will be back, and two pairs of eyes are better than one. We'll be ready for him.'

* * *

Montana sighed the next morning when she found the carcass of one of her colts on the ground in the morning frost. She looked at the tracks and followed them till she lost them in the forest, but she was certain it was a big cat. She wondered how on earth one of them was loose in the high country as she tacked up her mare to ride over to Langara. She couldn't figure it out as she rode over, passing Kathleen, Danni and Michael on the way. The sun was quickly rising and when she got to Langara, she was surprised to see them already out at work with the stallion. 'Howdy folks.' she greeted as she dismounted and tied her horse to the post. 'That stallion doesn't look like he's calmed down any.'

'Hello Montana.' Matt said as she walked over to where they were watching Rob trying to get the stallion to cooperate, but wasn't having much luck. 'What brings you out so early?'

'Something killed one of my horses last night.' she said as she watched Rob trying to get the bridle on the stallion in the crush. 'I know this sounds weird, but I think its a-'

Matt cut her off. 'Panther.'

'Excuse me?'

'It's a panther.' He explained. 'It had a visit here last night too, but we scared him off.' He saw Colin go over and help Rob tack up the stallion. 'There's three of them, they escaped from a train wreck last week.'

'Oh great, when I just thought it was one, we have three!' Montana replied with sarcasm. 'Wonderful, just wonderful.'

Matt chuckled. 'Yeh, sorry to break the bad news.' He watched as Rob cinched up the girth on the saddle and get on the stallion. 'Careful Rob.'

'Yes dad.' Rob picked up the reins and nodded for Colin and him to open the crush.

Thunder exploded out, tearing around the corral, bucking and bellowing, tearing up the ground and sending the dirt flying. He wheeled around as he bucked, twisting and turning, then racing around the corral as fast as he could, then repeated the bucking, leaping higher and higher. He gave one final huge buck, then came back down with all four legs, slamming Rob's head into the saddle, then he bolted forward and crashed against the fence, bucking and rearing. He grabbed the reins in his mouth, and snatched them out of his riders hands, then made one more evil buck that sent the rider flying over the fence.

Thunder roared as he ran to the fence, breaking the bridle as his leg stepped through it, the he turned his attention to the saddle, breaking the girth using the fence, then he reared up and pounded the saddle into pulp, before snorting with his head held high as he walked back to the far side to sulk.

Rob panted as he sat on the ground outside the yard as Matt knelt beside him. 'Might have been better to let him be panther dinner.' he chuckled as he pinched his bleeding nose, for the second time in two days.

Matt patted his sons shoulder as he handed him a handkerchief. 'You stayed on him for a while though.' He helped him to his feet. 'that might be enough for today, unless Colin or Montana wants to have a go.'

Montana laughed. 'I'll pass thanks. I have a panther to track.' she looked at Rob. 'When you want to stop riding crazy horses, I have a couple mules who need breaking in.'

'Very funny Montana.' Rob replied as she got on her horse. 'If you need panther bait, I know the perfect horse.' he glanced at the stallion. 'Although maybe he'd kill the panther instead. He's crazy alright.'

'Well, I'll see you guys later.' Montana replied as she rode off. 'I hope the next time I see you Rob your alive and not in a coffin cause of that horse.'

'Don't worry, I wont.' Rob shouted after her, then looked at the stallion. 'Looks like you win, mate.'

'Not quite yet.' Colin said as he walked out of the barn carrying another set of tack. 'My turn.'

Thunder rolled his eyes as the man walked over with the tack. When would they figure out that he only let one person on his back. He was about to change at the man when he heard Josie's whistle again, and it lit a fire in him. He reared up again and called to her, then spun around and charged at the fence, intending to jump, but a rope was thrown around his neck before he had the chance.

'Not so fast, mister.' Colin said as he held the rope tight. 'Come on, it only makes it worse if you fight.'

Thunder reared up, but Rob caught him too, and between them they dragged him back into the crush to tack him. He heard Josie's whistle again, and he put up even a harder fight, trying to break though the slip poles, but they held tight. As he reared to whinny to her, the bit was shoved into his mouth, then something inside him ticked. Time to have some fun.

He waited till the man was on his back, then the slip rails were opened. Colin was expecting the horse to explode under him, but the stallion merely trotted out and stopped in the middle of the corral.

Thunder looked around at his rider and winked, then leapt up clean into the air, sending him flying. He neighed a chuckle as he flew, then pawed the ground, then he heard the call again. With a snort, he charged at the fence and jumped, but he hit the top rail and fell down on the ground with a crash. He stood up, dazed, then collapsed again, puffing and panting.

Colin looked at Emily in horror as she climbed into the corral and ran to the stallion. 'Emily! Get out of there! He'll kill you!'

'He won't be doing any killing at the moment.' Emily replied as she pulled the saddle off the horse, then pulled off his bridle. 'He's winded himself good.' she saw the men coming to enter the pen, and felt the stallion tense up. 'Don't come in. He needs to be left alone for now.' she picked up the bridle and saddle and threw them onto the fence before climbing out. 'So, what are you going to do with him now?'

Rob looked at the heaving horse. 'I don't know. I guess worst case scenario we shoot him, but I don't want to do that. I guess we'll just leave him here and let him have a few days and try again. What do you think Colin?'

Colin brushed off his clothes as he stood up. 'He's your horse Rob, but I wouldn't trust him. He's a smart one, that one, and at the moment, he's winning the game by miles.'

'Thanks for your kind words of encouragement Parson.' Rob teased. 'Nice of you to point that out.'

'Well.' Emily said as she walked over to them, rather irritated. 'The next time you try to kill yourself, can you please make sure I'm not here.'

Colin looked at Emily and realized how worried she would have been. 'Sorry darling, but breaking horses is a way of life up here. I'll try not to get myself killed though dear.'

'Hmm.' Emily replied as she glanced at him, still pretending to be angry, but she was impressed he had tried. 'You better keep that promise.' she teased. 'But don't you guys have panthers to go hunt now?

* * *

Josie looked over the empty valley worriedly. Thunder hadn't shown up for his ride for the last two days, so she had gone out to search for him. She patted Trigger as whistled for Thunder, as she thought of what to do next, then nudged the mare down the slope to the valley to look for tracks. When they reached the bottom, she could clearly see the tracks of the herd, mingled with the tracks of shod horses.

She instantly knew what had happened, and kicked her horse into a gallop, following the tracks. As she came over a rise, she saw the new fence, saw the tracks entering the gate and spurred the horse faster for the jump. She let the horse stretch out, then collected her as they landed, never moving from her position on the barebacked mare.

Josie pulled the mare to a stop for a minute, to look around, the mare jumping beneath her, then she let Trigger have her head and galloped her after the tracks. As they came over a rise, she saw a station come into view and slid the horse to a stop, the mare half rearing in protest.

She couldn't risk anyone seeing her, so she rode off into the trees and tied up the mare before creeping down closer. All was quiet at the station, and she realized that it was Sunday, so they would all be at church. She run to where she could see better, then she saw the stallion in the corral, and the other horses in the pens. Quickly she ran down towards Thunder, and called him. 'Thunder!'

Thunder wheeled around at the call and saw Josie running to meet him. He gave a delight whinny and cantered to the fence, sticking his head through to get a pat.

'How did you end up here, mister?' Josie asked as she scratched him behind the ears where he liked it, then looked around. All was silent. 'Let's get you out of here.' she ran to the other side, where the gate was, Thunder following her. She looked at the heart chain and lock in dismay, then heard the sound of a wagon coming. 'I'll be back for you.' she gave him one last pat, then took off into the barn to hide, till she could run back where she had left Trigger.

Thunder whinnied after her longingly as the McGregors pulled up in front of the house. He saw Rob look at him, and he pinned his ears back, then snorted as he walked over to him, pawing the ground.

'I see you got your sass back again.'Rob commented as he got a bucket of water for the horses. 'But today I'm not riding you, so count your lucky stars.'

'I'll put the team away.' Colin said as he helped Emily out of the wagon, then unhitched the horses.

'Thanks Colin.' Rob said as he followed the others into the house. 'Check Daisy's shoe while your at it, I think its loose.'

'Right.' Colin led the team into the barn and un-harnessed them before putting them back in their stalls. As he went to leave, he heard the hay in the loft rustle, and decided to check what had caused it when Rob walked in. 'Your right, Daisy's shoe is loose.' He forgot about checking the loft. 'I'll fix it after lunch.'

Josie shook slightly as she heard the conversation below her, praying that they wouldn't come up into the loft and find her. Eventually, they left the barn and Josie breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed out of the loft. She saw the barrel of oats, and quickly decided to swipe some while she was there. Quietly, she filled a small, hessian bag then fled out the back door, back to Trigger to await nightfall.

* * *

Josie sat with Trigger, watching the station while night fell. She made an amused smirk with the way Thunder was treating the men, and knew he was making it hard for them. Finally night fell and she waited till there was no lights left on in the house before making her next move. Quietly she slipped from tree to tree, creeping closer and closer to the station. She hid beside the barn till she was sure that they were all asleep, then she ran to the gate.

'Ssssh boy.' she cautioned as he was about to whinny. 'quiet and let me work.' she pushed him away as he nibbled on her hair. 'Go on.'

Josie looked at the lock in the moonlight, figuring out how to open it. Quickly she pulled out a couple hair pins, and set to work. It only took a few tries, but finally the lock opened and the chain dropped to the ground. She carefully opened the gate, making sure it didn't squeak, then motioned Thunder to go out and closed the gate behind him. 'Lets go.' she whisper exhausted as she vaulted on, then nudged him into a gallop across the darkened plains back to Trigger…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The early morning sunlight woke Colin up as it shone through the crack in the certain, inviting him to a new day. He looked over at his sleeping wife and quietly slipped out bed, put on his work clothes and left the room, leaving his wife to sleep. As he walked outside into the crisp mountain air, he felt something was wrong, then he saw the empty corral.

Quickly he went back into the house, and into Rob's room where he was still asleep. 'Rob, Rob. Wake up. The stallion's gone!'

'What?' Rob leapt up. 'What did you say?'

'The stallion's gone, he's taken off.' Colin repeated as Rob hurriedly got dressed. 'But I think he had help.' He added as they ran out to the corral.

'I don't believe it.' Rob said as he picked up the lock, the hair pins still sticking out of it. 'Someone has stolen him.'

'It's a child who did it.' Colin said as he stood up from looking at the tracks. 'And by the looks of it, a girl. I'd say about ten to twelve years old.'

By now the entire household was up, and Matt ran out to them. 'What's going on?'

'Someone stole the stallion.' Colin repeated. 'By the looks of it, a girl around ten to twelve years old. She snuck up, opened the lock and rode off on him.'

'How do you know she rode off on him?'

Colin pointed to the ground. 'She got on him there, there's no footprints going away from here, only hoofprints.'

Matt looked at Rob. 'What do you want to do? Do you want to go after her? He is your stallion.'

Rob nodded. 'Even only just to talk to her and find out why. For him to go with her without a sound, she has to have a connection to him.'

'I'll ride with you.' Matt said, then he looked at Colin. 'Are you coming with us?'

Colin shook his head. 'I've got to get started on next week's sermon.' He looked at Rob. 'Go easy on her if you find her.'

'I won't hit her if that's what you mean.' Rob replied as they walked into the barn, then Kathleen came running over with some sandwiches.

'Be careful Matt.' She said as she gave him a kiss. 'I'm guessing she'll be quite the fighter.'

'Don't worry.' Matt took the bag of food. 'We'll be careful.'

'Your horse is ready.' Colin ran over leading Matt's horse and handed him the reins. 'If you come across the Blackwoods, don't tell them about the stolen horse till you find out why the girl did it.'

'Don't worry, I won't mention it.' Matt said as he mounted. 'We should be back by nightfall.'

Colin watched as Rob and Matt raced off, then looked at the women. 'I actually hope they don't find her, or the horse.'

'Me too Colin.' Kathleen agreed. 'Me too.'

* * *

Josie galloped Thunder to where she had left Trigger, then grabbed the mare and rode back to the camp. By the time she had gotten back, it was in the wee hours of the morning, and she was exhausted. The fire had long since died out, and it was getting colder. She tied up Trigger, then crawled into her bedroll, trying to get warm. Lass sensed her master was cold, and lay beside her till the sun rose to keep her warm.

When Josie woke up later in the morning, the sun was already high in the sky. She looked out from under her shelter and saw that Thunder wasn't there. 'Thunder? Thunder!' but he didn't come running. 'We have to find him.' Josie said to Lass as she quickly cleaned up the camp and tacked up the mare with everything she had packed in the saddlebags. She knew that people would come looking for the stallion, and she wanted to get him far away before that happened. 'Lass, follow.' she commanded as she mounted the horse and cantered out of camp, back into the scrub.

As they rode on, looking for Thunder, she didn't notice the panther following, leaping from tree to tree, hidden in the shadows until it was too late. With a horrible scream, the panther leapt down onto her, knocking her off her horse and spooking it.

Josie rolled over as the cat bit into her and scratched her with its claws. She pulled her hand free and gouged the cats eyes with her fingers. With a snarl, the cat began to rip her arms, legs, anything it could get, all the while trying to bite the girls neck, who was blatantly trying to stop it.

Suddenly Lass was there, barking and growling at the panther. The panther looked at the collie and snarled, then dropped the girl from its jaws to attack the dog. With a hiss, it leapt to pin the dog to the ground, but when it struck, the dog was no longer there. It snarled again as it rushed at Lass, but again the dog moved out of its reach.

Josie could hear the panther and Lass fighting faintly, trying to stay conscious. She knew she had to help her dog, as she heard her yelp as the panther ripped her with her claws. Mustering all the strength she had left, she grabbed her pistol and shot it into the air, then her arm fell weakly to the side as it fled.

Vaguely, she could hear Lass whining, and felt the dog nudging her, but she couldn't move. 'Go. Lass. Run.' she commanded, her thoughts only about her dog, her horse long since bolting. 'Go.'

Lass whined when she heard the command. She had been told to run, but her instincts knew the panther would be back. She didn't want to leave her master, but she knew she had to do something. With one last whine, and a nudge at her blood soaked master, she took off into the scrub, taking a piece of Josie's dress with her.

* * *

Emily was calmly sewing in the rocking chair after everyone had left for town, the only other person at the station being Colin who was sitting at the table working away at his sermon. 'Do you think Matt will find the girl who took the stallion?'

'I don't know.' Colin replied as he closed his Bible and looked at her. 'What I can't get is this. A horse that won't let us near it, calmly lets a child take it? The only way that is possible is if its her horse, but it can't be. He's a wild brumby.'

'There are stranger things in life.'

'Like what?'

Emily looked at Colin. 'Like why your more worried about your sermon then spending time with me.'

'Well, now that I've finished my sermon, I can remedy that.' Colin said as he walked over to her. 'What did you have in mind?'

'Hmmm, a walk down to the waterfall perhaps.' Emily said as she placed her sewing aside. 'Or a ride to Tylers Canyon.'

'A walk sounds great.' Colin stood up from where he had knelt in front of her. 'We can make it a long one too.'

'I'll just grab my shawl.' Emily replied as she stood up, then heard a scratching at the door. 'Do you hear that?'

Colin nodded as he grabbed the rifle from above the fireplace, then he saw Emily's questioning look. 'Protection on the walk. Go see who's at the door.'

Emily opened the door and looked down to see a dirty collie dog on the doorstep. 'Oh, you poor thing.'

'Emily, be careful.' Colin said as he leaveered a bullet into the gun just incase it went to attack her. 'It could be vicious.'

Emily knelt down in front of the dog and then saw it was dripping blood. 'Colin, its hurt.'

Colin lowered the gun and walked over to it. 'Where Emily?'

Emily parted the fur under the dogs chest. 'Here, looks like its been scratched by something.'

'It does.' Colin said as he looked at it, then realized what caused it. 'It had a run in with a panther!'

'Oh, you poor thing.' Emily gently patted the dog, then saw a little bit of cloth protruding out of its mouth. 'Colin, look.'

Colin looked up at Emily from the dog and saw her holding a blood soaked piece of cloth. 'Where did that come from?'

'She had it in her mouth.' Emily replied. 'Colin, I think she's trying to tell us her owner has been injured. Why else would she be holding onto a piece of calico?'

'I think your right Emily.' Colin grabbed his coat off the rack. 'I'll see if she leads me to her. Emily, you stay here. If Matt or Rob shows up before I get back, tell them to come find me, and tell Montana I'll talk to her later.'

'I will.' Emily replied as she hugged him. 'Just promise me you'll be careful.'

'I promise.' He ran down the steps then looked back at the dog. 'Come on girl.'

Lass turned and followed him to the barn, where he tacked his horse up, then he galloped out of the barn following the dog, Emily watching him leave.

* * *

Colin followed the dog for a good hour, slowed a bit somewhat by the dog's injuries, going up higher and higher into the mountains. He was beginning to doubt if the dog knew where it was going when he rounded a corner and saw a heap of calico lying on the ground. He pulled his horse to a stop and leapt off, running over to the girl's side, the dog whining and nudging her. He felt for the girl's pulse on her wrist, but couldn't find it. He then felt her neck, and was relieved to feel a pulse. It was weak, but at least it was there. He turned his attention to the rest of her body, covered in blood wondering where to begin when the child spoke.

'Lass?' Josie asked strained, her eyes fluttering open. 'Lass?'

'She's right here.' Colin said as he knelt down beside the child and looked into her eyes. 'You're going to be okay, I'm here to help you.'

Josie nodded weakly. 'Good. Job. Lass. Bringing. A. Parson.' she panted, straining for every word. 'You. Think. I'm. Gonna. Die.'

'Ssh.' Colin said as he stroked the girls hair out of her face. 'Save your strength, your going to need it.' He looked up as his horse suddenly bolted off, taking the rifle with it. He groaned as he realised the horse had taken off with his only form of protection.

Josie heard the horse bolt and knew what it meant. The panther was back, and now it had two tasty humans to chew on. 'Panther. Back.' she struggled to get the words out. 'It. Knows. I'm. Hurt. Run. While. You. Can.'

Colin took the pistol out of the girls cold hand and checked how many bullets were in it. There was only four, but he wished he had four hundred. 'Ssssh, I'm not going to leave you.' He looked around and saw Lass staring at some bushes. 'The panther won't come near us while I have the gun.'

Josie knew four bullets were not going to go far. She knew they needed to get out of there. She tried to whistle for Thunder, but all that came out was a strangled rasp. 'Whistle. Thunder. Come.'

Colin didn't understand what she was talking about at first, then he realised. Thunder was the black stallion. He whistled long and loud, then looked at the girl. 'That surfice?'

Josie nodded weakly, but didn't have the strength to say another word. She looked at the Parson beside her, terror written on her face as she heard the panther roar.

Colin heard it too, but pretended not to as he took off his oil coat and placed it over her, trying to keep her warm, then he made sure that the gun was ready to shoot when the panther showed its face…

* * *

Emily was watching at the window for Colins return when Montana rode in at a gallop. She ran out of the house to meet her. 'Montana! Have you seen Colin?'

Montana shook her head as she pulled her horse to a stop. 'No, but we have a serious problem. I spotted two panthers on Randshack Ridge, and they were watching something. I took a shot at them, but they ran off. Is Matt and the boys here?'

Emily gasped as she realized Colin had ridden off in that direction. 'No, their out looking for the stallion. Colin took off after a dog that was attacked by a panther. He was headed in that direction.'

'Oh God.' Montana quickly kicked her horse into a gallop, taking the path that led to the Ridge.

Emily stood in the deserted station yard, too numb to move, praying, hoping that Colin would be okay. She was jerked out of her thoughts as Colins horse galloped around the corner, without his rider. Emily ran to it and saw the gashes on the horses rump and began to cry, collapsing onto the ground in a heap.

* * *

Montana rode her horse as hard as she could towards the Ridge, praying that Colin wasn't there. She took a couple short cuts through the scrub and was almost to the Ridge when the horse stopped dead. 'Go on!' she yelled, as she kicked it hard in the flanks with her spurs, the horse bolting forwards underneath her.

As the horse climbed to the top of the Ridge, she saw Colin kneeling beside something on the ground and rode over to him. 'Colin, are you alright?' she asked as she jumped off the horse and ran over.

'For the moment, but I won't be if the panther decides he wants a bite.' He looked at Montana. 'We've got to get away from here no-' he was cut off by another roar the panther made, spooking Montanas horse and making it bolt. 'Now now we are really in trouble.'

Montana looked around the landscape, looking for the panthers. 'I hate to break it to you like this Colin but their is two out there this instant.'

Josie's eyes opened again. 'Two. Panthers?'

Colin looked at the girl. 'Don't talk honey, we're going to get your out of here.' he saw Montana mouth the words 'How?' to him and he mouthed back 'I have no idea.' he held the girls hand tightly. 'Your going to be okay, you hear. Just stay with us, we're going to get you to safety just as soon as we can.'

'Colin.' Montana placed her hand on his shoulder. 'Look.'

Colin looked up where Montana was pointing and saw the panthers pacing around them. Not one, not two, but three, and they were hungry. 'How many bullets do you have?'

'Five.' Montana replied. 'The horse has my gun belt.' she watched the panthers circling them, then two disappeared. 'Do you think they've left?' the words had just left her mouth when two panthers sprang on top of them from the tree tops.

Lass leapt in and grabbed one by the throat, getting it away from the people, the other panther having missed his mark leaping in.

Montana rolled away from the panther, shooting it with her pistol, but the thing wouldn't die. When the gun was empty, she had to clobber the panther over the head with it, trying to keep it away from her. She could see out the corner of her eye Colin and the dog winning a losing battle against the other panther when suddenly from nowhere, the black stallion appeared.

Thunder galloped in and charged at the panthers, roaring and bellowing at them. He grabbed one of them in his teeth and flung it around, pounding it against the ground till it was killed, then he went for the other one but couldn't see it. Suddenly he felt something land on his back and dig its claws in. He reared and bucked, trying to get it off, then flipped over on his back, crushing it. He jumped up and pounded his hooves into it before it had a chance to rise, then he saw the third one hiding in the bushes. He bolted towards it, the panther turning tail and fleeing into the scrub, then he walked back to the people, and to Josie.

Colin and Montana watched in amazement, panting, as the stallion blew in the girls face, trying to wake her, then backed away as they moved over to her.

Colin felt the girls pulse again. 'We have to get her back. She's going to die if we don't do something soon.'

'We'll need to carry her.' Montana replied as the stallion raced back off, disappearing in the scrub, then looking back at the girl. 'We need to move her now.'

Colin wrapped her in his coat, not worried that he was cold and picked her up. 'Which way is the shortest back to Langara?'

'That way.' Montana pointed down the trail, then stared in amazement as the stallion herded her horse towards them. 'Well I'll be.' she exclaimed as she caught its reins and stopped it. 'Colin, you take her back on my horse. I'll follow on foot.'

'Are you sure?' Colin asked he handed the girl to her so that he could mount the horse. 'The other panther is still out there.'

'I'll be fine.' Montana replied as she handed the limp child to him. 'The dog will protect me.'

'Alright.' Colin clapped his heels into the horses sides and bolted off towards Langara.

Montana sighed after he left, then started the long walk back when the stallion stopped her with a snort, as if inviting her onto his back. Carefully she vaulted on, the stallion not moving till she gently nudged him forward with her feet, the horse jumping into a thundering gallop.

They caught up with Colin quickly, the dog following as best she could. Colin stared at Montana as she rode the horse up to him. 'Well, that's a sight I never thought I see.'

Montana looked at the girl in Colin's arms, the girls face extremely pale. 'Colin, stop talking and start riding harder. She's not going to make it.'

Colin glanced down at the girl, her floppy head nestled in his arm. He nudged the horse faster, following Montana as she took a shortcut to the station. When they got back, he pulled his horse to a hard stop, the stallion sliding in beside him. 'Emily!'

Emily heard his voice from in the barn and run out to him. 'Thank goodness you're alright. When your horse returned without you, I was worried you were hurt.'

'I'm fine.' Colin assured as he passed the girl to Montana so he could dismount. 'But this child isn't. She's hurt bad.' He dismounted and took the child back in his arms and led the way inside. 'Where do you want her?'

Emily looked around for a good place. 'Just put her on the table for now, the guest bedroom needs to be cleaned.' she saw blood dripping out of the coat the girl was wrapped in as Colin placed her on the table. 'And so does the floor.'

'What do you want me to do?' Colin asked as Emily went to the girl.

'Boil some water, and get me some clean cloths. Montana, you can stay with me.' she replied as she unwrapped the coat from the girl and gasped. 'Oh my lord.'

Montana nearly fainted when she saw the girl injuries. She'd seen blood in her lifetime, but this child was almost torn to shreds. 'What can I do?' she gulped down the nauseating feeling in her stomach.

Emily began to tear off the girls dress, to reach the wounds better, throwing the blood stained clothes on the floor. 'Grab me the napkins in the drawer, I've got to stop the bleeding.' she replied as she stripped the girl to her chamesol. 'She's got gashes on her back too, that panther definitely had a good go at her.'

Montana quickly grabbed the cloths and gave them to Emily. 'She's going to need stitches, and lots of them.'

'I know.' Emily replied as she held pressure on the worst wounds. 'Trouble is, I've never done stitches.'

'I have.' Colin returned with the hot water. 'I can do it.'

'Great.' Emily handed him the cloths. 'Clean her gashes with the water and stop the bleeding. I'll go grab my sewing kit.' she quickly walked out of the room.

Colin looked at Montana as he began to clean the girls wounds. 'This is not how I imagined I'd be spending my afternoon.'

'Me either.' Montana replied as she put pressure on the gash in the girls chest. 'This one's probably one of the worst. It won't stop bleeding.'

'Let me look.' Colin glanced over and saw she was right. 'The vein has probably been nicked.'

'What do we do about it?'

'I'll have to stitch it.' He replied as he dipped the cloth into warm water and cleaned the dirt out. 'I've never done anything like that though, I don't know if I can do it.'

'You have to try Colin. She'll die if you don't.'

'I know.' He looked up as Emily rushed in. 'I need your finest thread and your smallest needle. One of the veins has been nicked and it needs to be stitched.'

Emily quickly found what he requested and handed it to him. 'You alright?'

He nodded as he took the needle and thread. 'I've just never done it before.' he closed his eyes and said a quick prayer, then began to repair the vein. It felt like an eternity to him, but in reality it was only five minutes till it was fixed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he cut the thread. 'That's done, now the rest of the wounds to do.'

The clock ticked away as they tried to save a girl they didn't even know, but finally they were finished. 'Done.' Colin exclaimed as he closed up the last wound. 'I just hope it's enough.'

'You did your best Colin.' Emily encouraged as she and Montana began to dress and bandage the stitched wounds. 'And if she dies, it's not our fault. We did our best. It's infection I'm worried about now, and the amount of blood she's lost. For a child her age and size to lose so much isn't good.' she placed the dressings into colloidal silver, then onto the wounds to try and prevent infection. 'Colin, while we bandage her up, can you go find one of Danni's old nightgowns for her to wear? Her dress is ruined.'

'Sure.' Colin nodded as he walked out.

'Do you think she's going to make it?' Montana asked as she bandaged the girls leg. 'She's so fragile.'

'I don't know.' Emily replied as they finished bandaging her. 'She's so weak now from blood loss that infection now would finish her off. It's a good thing she's unconscious, otherwise I don't think we would have been able to stitch everything up.' She looked at the child's face, streaked with blood and grime. 'I just wonder what a child her age is doing up here. I've never seen her before.'

'I haven't seen her either.' Montana replied as she dipped a cloth in water so she could wash the blood off the girls face, but finally the pain from her own wounds was to strong and she sat down on the floor quickly.

'Montana, are you okay?' Emily asked as she ran around the table to her. 'Are you feeling dizzy?'

Montana nodded slightly as she took off the jacket she used to hide the wound on her arm. 'Colin and I both had a run in with the panthers too.' she gritted her teeth as Emily tore her sleeve and began to clean the gash from the panther's claws. 'The girl was the main thing on both our minds.'

'Did Colin get hurt as well?' Emily asked as she realized she had just assumed the blood on his shirt was from the girl.

'No, the panther missed him and got me instead.' Montana chuckled. 'You should have seen Colin though protecting the girl. I've never seen him so protective. He would have ripped the panther apart with his own hands if the stallion hadn't shown up and killed two of them.'

Emily raised her eyebrow. 'And just how many panthers were you guys up against.'

'Three.' Montana replied simply. 'They spooked my horse and it took off, taking my rifle which silly me hadn't taken. Colin had a pistol too, I think it was the girls though, but it didn't seem to have much effect. Anyway, it's over.' she finished as Colin came back in.

'Got it.' He said, then saw Emily and Montana sitting on the ground. 'What happened to you?'

'Oh, the panther.' Montana replied as Emily finished bandaging the wound.' Thanks.'

Emily stood up and looked at him. 'Any wounds your hiding too?'

'No, I got lucky.' He looked at his wife. 'I'm fine, but Montana didn't tell me she was injured.'

'Takes more than a scratch to stop me.' Montana said as she stood up. 'I had better be on my way, get changed out of these clothes.' she looked at Colin. 'I can send a telegram to the doctor if you like about the girl.'

'I'd appreciate that Montana, saves me the ride to town.' Colin shook her hand. 'Thanks for the help.'

'"Your welcome.' Montana replied sincerely, then walked out of the house and rode off.

'Where are we going to put her till you fix the guest room up?' Colin asked as Emily placed the nightgown on the child.

'I was thinking our room.' Emily replied. 'If you don't mind. Just till she's a bit stronger. The guest room doesn't have a window and its too small anyway.'

'I don't mind.' Colin said as he picked the girl up and carried her to their room, Emily following. 'It's only temporary anyway.'

'One of us is going to have to stay with her.' she pulled back the bedcovers so Colin could lay the child down. 'Just to watch her, incase she wakes up.'

'I'll stay.' Colin offered. 'She sort of knows me anyway, she was conscious when I found her. It might be less of a shock.'

'Alright.' Emily accepted, then jumped a little as the clock struck five. 'Oh my gosh! The others will be back any minute and the dining room is an absolute mess!' She quickly ran out of the room and set to work cleaning.

She had only just started when Matt and Rob returned. 'Looks like you slaughtered a pig in here Emily.' Rob teased. 'Or butchered a cow.'

'What happened Emily?' Matt asked as he walked over to her, dodging the pile of blood soaked rags on the floor.

'Colin found an injured girl and brought her back here, he's with her now. We put her in our room.' Emily explained.

'Oh I can't wait to hear this.' Rob leaned against the door frame. 'Did he accidently shoot her or something?'

'She was mauled by a panther.' Emily vigorously wiped the table with vinegar. 'A dog led him to her.' she suddenly stopped. 'I forgot the dog! She was hurt by the panther too.'

'It's fine Emily.' Matt assured. 'We'll take care of her. Where is she?'

'On the front verandah. If that girl wakes up and her dogs dead, she's going to be so upset.'

'Like I said, we'll take care of it. Come on Rob.' Matt led the way outside and found the dog lying near the doorstep. He walked up to the dog slowly, so that he didn't startle her. 'Had a run in with a panther did you?'

'Looks like it gave her a run for its money to.' Rob said as he knelt beside Matt and the dog. 'Poor thing.'

'I think with some salve, a good meal and rest, she'll be fine.' Matt patted the dog on the head. 'She probably wants to see her master.'

'Dad, look.' Rob exclaimed as he saw the stallion walking around the side of the barn towards them. 'Now, why do you suppose he's here?'

Matt gave the dog one last pat and cautiously walked down to the stallion. The stallion shook his head and pawed the ground, but made no inclination to get away, letting Matt walk right up to it. 'I'm guessing the girl inside is the one who took him last night. He must belong to her.'

'I think your right.' Rob walked over to the horse and stood on the side opposite Matt. 'He's been attacked too.'

'And trampled the panther as well.' Matt said as he looked at the dried blood on the horses hooves. 'Come on boy, let's take you into the barn.' he pulled a piece of twine from his pocket and placed it around the stallions neck. 'Lets go.'

* * *

Kathleen quietly entered the room where the girl was later that night with a bowl of soup for Colin. 'How is she?'

'No change.' Colin said as he took the soup. 'Montana was sending a telegram to the doctor when she went to town. I just hope he can help her. There's nothing else we can do.'

'You kept her alive, and got here here. That's the main thing.' Kathleen said as she sat in a chair beside him. 'Did she tell you her name when you found her?'

'No.' Colin began to eat. 'But the dog's name is Lass, and the stallion is Thunder. I still can't believe that that wild thing is hers, or that it killed two panthers single handedly.'

'I can't believe it either.' Kathleen said as she looked at the dog lying in the corner. 'Matt and Rob made a place for him in the barn.' she looked at the clock. 'I can stay with her if you want to get some sleep.'

Colin shook his head. 'I'll stay with her. You've got the newspaper office and school to teach tomorrow.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure.' Colin handed her the empty bowl. 'Thanks anyway.'

Kathleen nodded as she stood. 'Your welcome. I'm thinking I'm going to hit the hay. Night Colin.'

'Night, Kathleen.' Colin said as she left, then looked back at the girl. Even though she had been badly injured, he could see scars on her back from being beaten, and it made him mad to think of any child being treated like that. It made sense now why she had been alone up there. She was running away, from something even worse than a panther. It made him angry that a person could be so cruel to another human being, and a young child at that. There was nothing on earth that she could have done to earn being justly beaten like that. Nothing at all.

As Colin gazed into her pale face, he gently began to stroke her hair, wondering what her story was, wondering who she was. But one thing was certain; if the person who had abused her like that came looking for her, he didn't think he could contain himself. 'No one is going to hurt you ever ever again.' He promised to the unconscious girl. 'Never.'

* * *

Matt was walking out of the house the next day to go to see if a telegram from the doctor had arrived when Frank Blackwood and Victoria came riding up. 'Frank, Victoria.' He tipped his hat. 'What can I do for you?'

'We found this horse wandering amongst our stock this morning.' Frank said as he and Victoria dismounted. 'We were wondering if you knew anything about it, it was in the pasture that borders both our properties.'

'No.' Man said as he looked at the horse. 'I've never seen it before.' he looked at the ruined saddle and opened the saddle bag to see if there was anything that could identify the owner. 'Did you happen to find the horse near Randshack Ridge?'

'Yes.' Victoria said as she held her horses reins. 'Why?'

'A girl was attacked by panthers yesterday there. Colin found her. I'm guessing this is her horse.' He began to lead the horse to the barn, the Blackwoods following. 'She's in a bad way too.'

'How bad?' Victoria asked as they entered the barn.

'We're waiting for the doctor to arrive, but it doesn't look good.' Math explained as he took the saddle off the mare. 'Colin and Montana were attacked too.'

'Are they alright?' Frank asked as he looked around the barn, then he spied the stallion and walked over to it.

'They are, thanks to him.' Matt replied as the stallion laid his ears back and bared his teeth. 'I wouldn't get too close to him Frank, he has a mean temper.'

Frank looked at the stallion from a faint distance, trying to figure out why he seemed familiar. 'Victoria, doesn't he look like Shadow's foal? The one that went missing a few years back?'

'He does Frank, but it couldn't be Shadow's foal. That ones too mean to be him.' Victoria said as the stallion reared up, kicking the door. 'Frank, just leave him alone. We don't need anymore horses, and this one is just plain trouble. Look at his eyes, he's too wild to be a tameable horse.'

Frank stepped closer to the stallion. 'I just want to make sure.'

'Frank.' Matt cautioned. 'That horse killed two panthers yesterday without batting an eye. He wouldn't think twice about hurting you. If you think it is Shadow's foal, was there anything that could identify him.'

'He had a scar above his left eye where he got kicked once.' Victoria said. 'If that's Shadow's foal, he'll have it.'

'Alright, I'll check him.' Matt cautiously approached the stallion. 'Frank, Victoria, stand back by the door. He doesn't know you and he's getting nervous. There, there easy boy.' He grabbed the halter and pulled the stallion's head down. Brushing the horse's forelock aside, he felt the fur above its eye. Sure enough, there was a scar. He sighed, realizing the stallion belonged to Frank.

'Well?'

'Its Shadow's foal alright, the scar is there.' Matt left the horse and walked over to them. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'Where did you get him?' Victoria cut her brother off. 'He's obviously been running wild for a long time.'

'We brought him in with a bunch of brumbies a couple days back, then the girl inside stole him back.'

'Like she stole him from us a few years back.' Frank said angrily. 'Where is she?'

'Frank!' Victoria snapped. 'We don't _need_ another horse. If that girl can handle him, let her have it, but don't do something you'll regret later.'

Frank ignored Victoria. 'That kid stole a very valuable horse. I want you to hand her over to the troopers, or I'll come back and take her myself. And as for the horse, I'll be sending my men over to collect him.' He stared at Matt. 'And don't think you can stop me, because you won't.' He shot a cold glance Matt's direction as he stormed out of the barn.

'I'm sorry about my brother Matt.' Victoria said as she heard him gallop off. 'I'll try to reason with him about the horse and the girl.'

'I'd appreciate that Victoria.' Matt said as he rubbed his forehead. 'When they take the stallion, just promise me you wont go near him. He nearly killed Colin when we first caught him. The only thing that calms him is that girls presence.'

'Do you think she'll know when they take him? If they have a bond that strong she's going to know.'

'That's what I'm afraid of.' He patted the stallion to calm him down. 'If she knows his gone, I don't know how she'll react.'

'I'll try and talk some sense into him.' Victoria promised. 'Frank never cares about anyone but himself. That horse belongs with the girl, I can feel it.' They walked back out to her horse and mounted. 'Let me know how the girl is. I might be Frank's sister, but I'm not heartless.'

'I will.' Matt replied as he saw Montana galloping up. 'See you Victoria.'

'Bye Matt.' She cantered off, saying a passing greeting to Montana as she rode past.

Montana slid her horse to a stop in front of Matt. 'The doctors coming up from Melbourn on the train. He'll be here this afternoon.'

'Thanks Montana.'

'How's the girl?' She asked as she dismounted. 'Has she woken up?'

'Not yet.' Matt followed her into the house. 'Colin's been staying with her, but I need to speak to him, and I don't want to do it around the girl, incase she can hear me.'

'That wouldn't have to do anything with the fact that the Blackwoods were just here? Would it?'

'It would.' Matt sighed as he saves down at table, Mrs. Tan bringing them both a cup of coffee. 'The stallion belongs to Frank. Apparently the girl stole him as a foal. He wants the horse back, and he wants the girl handed to the troopers.'

Montana gasped. 'He can't do that, can he?'

'I don't think Frank cares about what he can and can't do.' He looked at the clock. 'I need to talk to Colin before I go into town. Would you mind sitting with her for a bit?'

'Of course not Matt.' Montana stood up. 'I'm happy to help.' She followed Matt to the room. 'Morning Colin.'

Colin looked up from a book he was reading. 'Morning Montana. Come to relieve me of my post?'

Montana chuckled. 'Actually, yes.' She saw on the other chair, the dog trotting over to her. 'Has she improved any?'

Colin shook his head. 'Not that I can tell, but she's fighting.' he saw his dad at the door, motioning for him to follow. 'Excuse me Montana.' He got up and followed his dad out into the living room. 'Yes?'

'Colin, I just had a visit from the Blackwoods.' Matt placed another lol on the fire. 'Thunder belongs to them, and Frank wants the girl given to the troops for horse stealing.'

'Wait, what?' Colin looked confused. 'How can that be? The stallion has been running with the brumbies as long as I can remember.'

'Frank said the horse was stolen when it was a foal. Guessing that the stallion is about a six year old, he was stolen about five years ago.'

'But that doesn't add up.' Colin did the math. 'Judging from the fact that the girl is only about ten or twelve, she would have been way too young to steal it.'

'I agree, but Frank is adamant.' Matt rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. 'But we can't go jumping to conclusions without knowing what happened, and we won't know till the girl wakes up.'

'What are we going to do if she did steal it? We can't let Frank get her hung.' Colin gazed out the window. 'Not with what she has already been through.'

Matt didn't quite get it. 'Pardon?'

Colin quickly realized he shouldn't have said that. 'She's run away from someone. Even though she's badly hurt, I could still see scars from a whip or a belt on her back. She's running away from someone who is abusing her.'

'And who probably stole the horse too.' Matt looked at Colin. 'Frank dropped a horse off that he found wandering on his property. I think it belongs to the girl.' he handed him the saddlebags. 'Look through and see if you can find anything that might identify her. I'm going to go meet the doctor. Montana said he was coming on the train.'

'Alright dad.' Colin called after Matt as he ran out, then walked back to his room where the girl was.

'Matt tell you?' Montana asked as he came in.

Colin nodded, then sat down to look through the saddlebags. 'He did.' he looked at Montana. 'You don't have to stay if you don't want to Montana, like I mean if you have things to do.'

'Oh, I don't mind.' Montana replied as she held the girl's hand. 'I passed Kathleen and Emily on the way here and they said you were with the girl, so I thought I'd keep you company.' she looked at the girl. 'Is it just me, or does she feel warm?'

Colin dropped what he was doing and placed his hand on the girls forehead. He looked at Montana, his expression matching her thoughts. He didn't say anything as he went to the wish basin and wet a cloth for her head, then went back. 'Infection.'

Montana looked at him, and saw the look on his face. 'You've gotten attached to her Colin. Haven't you?'

'Yes.' Colin placed the cloth on the girls head. 'I have. I know I shouldn't, but I have.'

'I think its sweet Colin.' Montana said as he watched him. 'It can't hurt her to get some love for a change.'

Colin guessed what she was referring too. 'You saw them?'

Montana nodded. 'I've seen enough children like that to know what happened to her. Back at home, there was this man who used to beat his kids, and badly too.'

'What happened to them?'

'The eldest girl wasnt more than this one's age. She ran away.' Montana bit her lip as the memories came back, of what she had seen. 'I was the one who found her. She had been attacked by a bear a few days before. I was the one who buried her miles in the middle of nowhere.' She glanced back at the child. 'I guess it got to me more then I realized.'

'How old were you when that happened?' Colin asked sympathetically.

'Sixteen.' Montana stared at the wall, trying to hide her emotions. 'She was my best friend. I swore I would protect her, but I failed Colin. I've never told anyone about it. It just hurt so much. She was the only friend I had. When I saw the girl like that yesterday, it brought it all back. It took me back. That's why I'm here. I might not have been able to save my friend, but I won't let this child go back to whoever abused her like that.'

Colin looked at Montana through new eyes. She had hidden so much hurt under her hard exterior, but he could see it now. 'Montana, it's okay to cry, okay to let it out.'

Montana sniffled it back and shook her head. 'I don't cry. Not in front of anyone anyway.' She wiped her eyes dry and changed the subject. 'Find anything in the saddlebags?'

'This.' Colin held up a photo of the girl, with a few other people. 'I'm guessing that's her family.' He handed it to her. 'But she doesn't look happy at all.'

'No, she doesn't.' Montana looked at the photo, then at the girl. 'The people don't seem to bear any resemblance to her, except the old lady. I'm guessing her grandmother.'

Colin continued looking through the saddlebags and pulled out a bible. As he opened it, a letter fell out with a photo, and he began to read it.

 _My dearest Josie,_

 _The time has come my dear for me to make the journey heavenward. I'm asking you not to be sad or depressed about my going, but to instead be happy that I am in a better place. I wish there was some other way, some way that I didn't have to leave you but there's not. If I could relive my life over, I would be thankful to spend it with you. Take comfort that I'm back with your grandfather, and your parents. I know I never spoke of them much, but I know that they would be proud of the fine young girl you have become. There is another thing. I know you don't like your uncle, and I wish I could leave you in someone else's care but I can't. Please try to find the good in him, I know it can be hard to at times, but most of the time he is okay. Promise me though you won't go near him when he's drunk, I know what he is like and I wish I could change him, or stop him somehow but I can't do that, only God can._

 _Take care of yourself, sweetheart and give that darling stallion of yours a hug for me. Even though your uncle has done many bad things, the best thing he ever done was catch that horse. Give Lass a pat when your missing me and remember who gave her to you. I can still remember choosing that little cutie as a week old puppy. Lastly, take Trigger on a ride to our favorite spot and remember all the picnics we had together, that mare might be a bit naughty, but she's a connection to your mother, the daughter of the horse she used to ride._

 _Take care and know that I'm looking after you from above, even if I can't be with you on earth._

 _I love you, my little June rose._

 _Nanny_

Colin wiped a tear from his eye as he finished reading the letter and looked at the photo of Josie and her grandmother. 'Poor girl.'

Montana looked up. 'What?'

Colin handed her the letter. 'She's lost both parents, and her grandmother, and I'm guessing that her uncle was the one to steal the horse.'

'And beat her.' she looked at Colin. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'I don't know. Legally he still has custody over her, but no human being deserves to be treated they way she was. I'll have a talk to dad about it, see what he thinks what we should do.'

'Well.' Montana said decisively. 'She's not going back, I'll make sure of that.'

* * *

Thunder snorted and pawed the ground in his stall with boredom. Normally at this time, he'd be flying across the ranges, the wind in his mane, and all the freedom in the world, but no, he was stuck here. He heard the barn door open and whined, hoping it was Josie, but it wasn't.

'Don't do this Frank.' Victoria pleaded as she tried to stop her brother. 'Just leave him alone.'

Frank turned to her. 'Do you realize how much money he is worth? I'm not going to some child get away with stealing him.' He looked at the five men standing behind him. 'Right, do your work.'

Thunder eyed the men suspiciously as they came closer, with ropes in their hands. This wasn't the man who had helped Josie, then he realized they where here to take him. He reared up, striking the air and calling for Josie, then leapt forward against the stall door, breaking it like it was a twig. He gathered his feet underneath him to bolt away when he felt the ropes land around his neck. He roared as he kicked out, spinning around, kicking and bucking, then he felt blow after blow of a whip on his back.

'Frank stop!' Victoria screamed as her brother beat the horse. 'Stop!'

'He's got to learn who's boss.' Frank snarled as he raised the whip to strike again, but he didn't get there.

Thunder leapt towards the man holding the whip dragging the men with him. His teeth closed around the lash, and he yanked it out of the man's hand, then screamed again as he reared, trying to get free.

'What is going on in here?' Colin asked as ran into the barn and grabbed one of the ropes on Thunder. 'Leave the stallion alone.'

Frank brushed himself off as he stood up. 'Stay out of this Colin. The horse belongs to me, and I'm taking him.'

Colin saw the means they were planning on moving him by. 'Not with choke ropes, chains and whips your not. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that.' He shot a glance to Frank as the men stepped back. 'It's a wonder he didn't kill you. If your planning on taking him, you can do it properly, like a real man would.' he quietly walked up to the stallion and let him sniff Josie's scent. 'You need to go with these men for the time being Thunder. Trust me, Josie will be back for you.' he rubbed her scent on a halter, then placed it on the stallion. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of her.'

Thunder sniffed in her scent strongly, then looked at the man in front of him, then at the rest of the men with a twinkle in his eye. Sure, he would play the game, but his way.

'There you go.' Colin handed Frank the stallion's leadrope. 'If you want him, take him.'

Frank tried to retain some resemblance of being in charge. 'Thank You Colin, we will be on our way now.' He led the horse out of the barn and mounted his horse, then as he turned to leave, the stallion refused to move. 'Come on!' Frank yanked the rope. 'Get along you stubborn mule!'

Thunder looked at him with a look that plainly said 'When im good and ready, and not before.' he planted his hooves in for a few moments, then decided he would go, but oh, what a limp he had. As the man led him away from the place, Thunder limped as bad as he could. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

'Matt.' the doctor exclaimed as he shook his hand. 'Good to see you again.'

'You too.' Matt led the doctor away from the train station to the horses he had ready for the ride back to Langara. 'Thank you for coming so quickly.'

'The telegram said it was urgent.' Doc Peirce replied as he mounted the waiting horse. 'I'm just glad I was in the area.'

They rode back to Langara in silence, riding the horses hard. When they got to the station, Matt threw his horses reins to a worker and led the way inside. 'Colin, the Doc is here.'

'Thank God.' Colin stood up. 'She's getting a fever and her breathing is really shallow.'

'I understand she was attacked by a panther.' Doc Pierce said as he walked over to the girl.

'That is correct. Emily and I tried our best to stop the bleeding, and we stitched up most of the worst gashes, but she still lost a lot of blood.'

Doc Pierce nodded. 'I'll need to ask you all to leave while I examine her. It shouldn't take long.'

Matt patted Collins shoulder. 'Lets go get some coffee.'

'Alright.' Colin followed his dad out, and into the kitchen. 'Frank came around while you were gone.'

'Oh yeah?'

'He took the stallion.' Colin looked up as Montana walked in. 'I wondered where you got to.'

'I was just checking my horse.' She explained as she sat down. 'The docs in with Josie is he?'

'Josie?'

'That's her name dad.' Colin pulled the letter out of his pocket. 'There's something I want to show you.'

Matt quickly read the letter and looked at Colin. 'She's running away from her uncle?'

'That's what Montana and I think.' Colin sipped his coffee. 'Why else. The letter looks like its a few months old, so I'm guessing she hasn't just arrived here in the high country.'

'No, your right.' he looked back at the letter. 'I think this is proof that if someone stole that horse, it was her uncle, not her. She thinks it belongs to her, and morally it does.'

'But Frank took it.' Montana said simply. 'I don't think he's going to make it easy. If I know one thing about him it's that he only thinks about himself.'

'What's the stallion doing at the Blackwoods?' Rob asked as he walked in. 'Victoria rode out and told me Frank took him.'

'Apparently the horse was stolen as a foal, and Frank owns him. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. He wants the girl handed to the troopers.' Matt said as he poured Rob a cup of coffee.

'Great.' Rob said sarcastically. 'More trouble.'

'I don't think the stallion is going to make it easy for Frank.' Colin added. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he escapes and comes back here before morning.'

'Let's hope your right.' Montana swirled the coffee around in the cup. 'Josie knows he's gone. She regained consciousness for a moment while he was calling out, and I knew she heard it.'

'That's not going to be good.' Matt replied as the doctor walked in. 'How is she?'

'I'm not going to break it lightly. She's one very sick girl.' He looked at Matt. 'She has extreme blood loss, to the extent that I think she is going to need a blood transfusion. I need a doner though.'

Colin looked up. 'I'll do it. I did it once before when a college friend needed one.'

'Thank you Colin.' Doc Peirce looked at him. 'But even if she has the transfusion, I'm worried she still won't make it. Infection has set in, and in her condition, I'm not giving any guarantees a transfusion will save her. Its her best chance though.'

Colin nodded. 'I understand.'

'I'd like to do it now, if you don't mind, but you won't be able to do anything for the rest of the afternoon. A blood transfusion takes a lot out of the doner.'

'That's alright.' Colin stood up. 'I don't have anything planned.' He followed the Doc back Josie, the others quickly going out to check on the stock. 'Do you want me to sit or lie down next to her?' he asked as the Doc readied his instruments for the transfusion.

'Next to her Colin would be fine please. It's better if you lie down, so that way you don't get dizzy.'

Colin nodded as he laid down next to the girl. 'Will this be enough?'

'I hope so.' he inserted the needle into the girls vein, then prepared to do the same to Colin. 'To replace the blood she lost, she might need another one in a couple days.'

Colin bit his lip as he felt the needle go into his arm and stared at the ceiling. It felt weird to be giving blood to a child he had know for less than a day, but he didn't mind. If it gave her a better chance of pulling through, it was worth the discomfort of a transfusion. He turned his head and watched the blood entering the girls body, feeling it draining out of his. His promise he made to her that she would be alright came to mind as he lay there. Finally the Doc interrupted his thoughts.

'That's enough for today.' He said as he pulled the needle out of Colins arm. 'You're probably feeling a bit lightheaded aren't you?'

'Just slightly.' Colin nodded as he sat up, then rested back against the bedhead. 'Is there anything I can do to help her?'

'Stopping the infection is the main thing now.' Doc Peirce replied as he cleaned the instruments with carbolic acid, then put them back in his bag. 'If she wakes up, she's going to be in a lot of pain. I've already given her a morphine injection to help with that, but it will wear off in a couple days. Here's some pain killers if she regains consciousness, just mix them with some water. The main thing is keeping her quiet and letting her rest. When your wife gets back, get her to make some oatmeal poultices for the infected wounds. That's about all we can do for now, she has to do the rest.' He closed his bag and prepared to leave. 'I'll see myself out.' He looked at Colin. 'Make sure you rest yourself. There's no point you getting worn out.'

'Don't worry. I'll rest.' Colin said as the Doc shook his hand. 'Thanks again for coming.'

'My pleasure. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her.' The Doc walked out of the room and left, Colin still sitting beside the child.

'Josie.' Colin said softly as he smoothed her brown hair back. 'I know your hurt bad, but you've gotta fight honey. Fight to get better.' he paused for a moment. 'Fight because I care about you, and I will protect you, because I love you.'

* * *

Thunder pawed the straw in his stall that night madly. He'd let the men take him from Josie, and he was cranky. He shook his head as he looked up towards the big house and snorted. All was quiet. He pulled back against the rope he was tied to the wall by, then with a quick yank, he broke the halter, it falling to the floor. He turned around and faced the stall door, wondering what to do to get out when he saw the moon light shining on the lock. Quietly he began to move it with his muzzle until it came undone, then he stepped out proudly into the corridor. He looked around, then saw the sacks of grain, and the tack hanging on the wall. With a glint in his eye, he approached them, then proceeded to yank the grain bags open. When he was happy with the destruction he had caused, his attention turned to the tack. Piece by piece he pulled it off the wall, throwing it around and trampling it, then he trotted to the door. He quickly figured out it was locked from the outside, so with one mighty kick, he busted the door down. Running into the yard as lights began to flicker on in the letter buildings, he reared up and neighed, then galloped off, jumping the fence as he ran. He was free!

* * *

Josie moaned weakly as she began to wake early the next morning. Everything hurt, her head, her arms, her back. She tried to move into a more comfortable position, but the pain was too much and she yelped.

'Don't try to move.' Colin said as he placed his hand on her forehead, to check her fever. 'You've been badly hurt.'

Josie's eyes fluttered open at his touch. 'Water. Please.' She rasped croakaly.

Colin nodded as he grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table and put it to her lips. 'Hey, hey, slow down.' he took the cup away for a moment to let her catch her breath. 'It's not going anywhere.' He lifted her head and let her drink again. 'Slowly.'

Josie drank the entire cup, then felt him lay her head back. 'Thanks.'

Colin smiled. 'Your welcome. How are you feeling?'

'Awful.' Josie looked at him, trying to figure out who he was and where she was. 'Where. Am. I? What. Happened?'

'Ssh, don't try to talk.' Colin said as he got the medicine the doctor had left for her ready. 'You were attacked by a panther. I brought you back here so we could look after you.' He got the cup ready. 'Here, this will help you feel better.'

Josie did not argue as she drank the bitter liquid, then looked at him as he laid her down again. 'Lass? Thunder?'

Colin didn't want to tell her the truth about the stallion. 'Lass is right here, and Thunder is safe. You need to rest now, so that you get better.'

'One. More. Thing.' Josie said, croaking from the exertion of talking. 'Who. Are. You?'

'I'm Colin McGregor.' He explained. 'You need to sleep now, alright. I'll be right here.' He watched as the girl closed her eyes, soon fact asleep. Rising quietly, he snuck out of the room to tell the others she was awake. He found them all in the dining room, entire breakfast. 'She's woken up.'

'That's great news.' Matt exclaimed as Colin sat down to have a quick bite to eat. 'How is she?'

'In a lot of pain.' Colin grabbed the last of the toast. 'And her fever hasn't gotten any better. If anything it's gotten worse.'

'Isn't the oatmeal working?' Emily asked as she handed him the butter.

'I don't think so.' He quickly buttered his toast. 'If your not going into town today, maybe we could try a bread and milk poultice. It might work better.'

'Sure.'

Kathleen looked at the clock as she folded her napkin. 'What are you and Rob planning for today Matt?'

'I thought we might take the extra cattle up to the east pasture when Rob's finished eating.' Matt teased. 'We could be waiting a while though. Then I was going to pays a visit to the Blackwoods about the stallion.'

Rob heard hoofbeats approaching and got up, going to the window. 'They've just saved you the trouble of going over to Balmoral.' He saw Frank and Victoria dismount and come up the stairs, both of them arguing with each other, then Frank knocked on the door. Rob walked over and opened it. 'Frank, Victoria.'

'Rob.' Frank stormed into the dining room. 'I need a word with you Matt.'

Matt stood up and walked over to him. 'Alright Frank. What do you want to talk about?'

'The stallion.' Frank took off his gloves. 'He went missing last night. I suppose you don't know anything about it?'

'If your asking if we took him, no Frank.' Colin said as he got up and joined his father. 'And don't go blaming the girl either, she won't be going anywhere for a very long time.'

'See.' Victoria said as she walked over. 'Didn't I tell you that the stallion just ran off?' She looked at Matt. 'He broke out last night and took off, at around one in the morning. He ruined about a hundred pounds worth of grain, destroyed the tack and broke up half the barn in the process.'

Matt looked at Frank with amusement. 'Sounds like he didn't like the accommodation you were offering. I warned you he was smart.'

Frank rolled his eyes. 'No horse is that smart. If I find out that your hidden him here, I'll have you under arrest for horse stealing.'

'Ah, don't worry Frank. I'm sure he'll turn up.' Colin said, amused at how he was acting.

'And about that girl. I've already called the troopers. They'll be here tomorrow to take her into custody.'

Victoria looked at Frank. 'For heaven's sake Frank! Just drop it! We don't need that stallion!'

'It's fine Victoria.' Rob said as he looked at Frank. 'Come on Frank, there's something you should see.'

'I'm not moving.'

'Don't make me make you.' Rob said with a look that Frank understood. 'Victoria, you can come too.' He led the way into Josie's room. 'This is the girl your wanting. Now, if you want to take care of her, be my guest.'

Frank looked at the kid. 'How do I know she's not faking it?'

Colin rolled his eyes as he walked over to Josie and gently pulled the covers back, showing them the girls body. 'That enough proof Frank?'

Victoria placed her hand over her mouth. 'What on earth has happened to that child?'

Colin placed the blankets back, then motined for them to leave the room, closing the drop behind them. 'She's been abused, and badly, and from her weight she's starving as well, not to mention being mauled by a panther into the bargain.' He looked at Frank and handed him the letter he had found. 'And it was her uncle who got the horse. Still want to hand her to the troopers Frank? Are you sure that it would help her, cause if you are, I'm sure you wouldn't mind looking after her till she was well enough for them to take her.'

Frank was still recovering from the shock of her condition. 'Why, um.'

'I think what my brother means to say is he will call off the troopers.'

Victoria elbowed him. 'After all, it was a brumby stallion who took the mare and the foal in the first place.' She cocked her head. 'Remember? I tried to tell you.'

Frank went red. Yes, she had told him, but he had chosen to ignore her, and now the embarrassment was the result of that foolish decision. 'I'm sorry Matt. My apologies. Yes, I'll drop the charges. Now, if you'll excuse me.'

He bolted out of the house like a scalded dog.

Victoria rolled her eyes. 'Imbecile.' She turned to Matt, Colin and Rob. 'Sorry about that. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.'

'Have you ever known Frank to listen?' Rob said as they walked back out to the dining room, where the women were hurriedly cleaning away breakfast.

'No.' Victoria laughed. 'But I think you won't have any more trouble from him for awhile. I best be on my way though.' she said goodbye, then followed Frank back to Balmoral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Colin was reading a book that afternoon when the girl began to stir again. 'Afternoon, Josie.

 _Josie._ She opened her eyes in amazement, she had not been called that for ages. 'How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?'

Colin held up her bible. 'Our neighbour brought your gray mare over, and it fell out of the saddle bag.'

Josie smiled weakly. 'I. Haven't. Been. Called. That. For. A. Long. Time.' She looked at him. 'Its. Good. To. Hear. It. Again.' she sighed deeply. Talking exhausted her so much.

'Do you want some water?'

Josie nodded. 'Please.'

Colin lifted her head, and she drank the entire cup again. 'Steady.' he giggled as water dripped down her cheeks. 'You'll drown yourself.'

'It. Just. Feels. Good. To. Drink. Something.' She explained as he laid her back. 'I. Feel. Really. Hot.'

'You have a fever.' Colin explained as Emily and Montana walked in. 'She's awake.'

'Hi Josie.' Emily said as she put the basin with the poultice mixture on the bed. 'I'm Emily, Collins wife.'

Josie looked at her cheekily. 'Your. Too. Pretty. To. Be. A. Reverends. Wife.'

Emily raised her eyebrows. 'Really? What makes you say that?'

'The. Church. That. I. Went. To. The. Ministers. Wife. Was. Ugly.' Josie giggled a little as she remembered the pranks she used to play on her. 'And. Mean.'

Colin laughed at Josie's statement. 'Well, Emily's not mean, and neither am I or Montana.' He winked at his wife. 'And yes, she is pretty.'

'I'm going to change the dressings on your wounds now Josie.' Emily said as she pulled the blankets back. 'Montana here is going to help me.'

'Hi Josie.' Montana walked over to the other side of the bed. 'You and that panther certainly had a good tussle. What happened anyway?'

'It. Jumped. On. Me. While. I. Was. Riding.' Josie explained as they began to clean and re-dress the stitched wounds. 'I. Feel. So. Tired.'

'Then sleep Josie.' Emily said as she worked on the girls leg. 'We'll be done soon. Okay?' she saw the girl nod and close her eyes, then as she unwrapped the worst wound on the girls thigh, she groaned. 'Colin.'

Colin looked at her and got up, then he saw the wound. It had started to go gangrene, and it smelt bad. 'I'm going to get the doctor.' he whispered. 'He should have already been here by now.'

Emily nodded. 'Thanks Colin.' He left the room then a few minutes later she heard the hoof-beats of his horse as he left for the town.

Montana looked at Emily. 'It's going to have to be cauterized. It's the only way get rid of the infection.'

'I know.' Emily whispered back. 'Lets just do the other wounds and leave that one to air. There's nothing we can do about it till the doctor gets here.' She unwrapped the other bandages on the girls and pulled away the blood crusted dressings. 'This ones been bleeding again.'

'So has this one.' Montana pulled the dressings away and looked at the stitches. 'The wound has opened up.'

'Grab the colloidal silver and clean it out.' Emily placed the oatmeal on one of the lesser infected wounds. 'We'll get the Doc to re-stitch it.' She heard hoof-beats coming back and went to the window. 'Colin's back, with the Doc.'

'Thank goodness.' Montana grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the silver, then began to clean out the wound. 'I think her fever is going up Emily.'

Emily placed her hand on the girls forehead. 'It is.' She saw the girls eyes flutter open. 'Sorry to wake you Josie.'

'Its. Fine.' Josie assured. 'Water. Please.'

'Alright.' Emily gave her a drink, then she heard Colin and the Doc walk in. 'Her fever has gone up.'

The Doc saw the wound and raised his eyebrow. 'No wonder.' He looked at the girl. 'Your feeling pretty awful, aren't you.' He saw the girl nod. 'I'm here to make you feel better, okay.' He saw her nod again. 'I might just grab a cup of coffee, Colin.' He walked out, Colin and Montana getting the gist. 'It's going to need to be cauterized, and soon.'

Colin nodded. 'I thought as much. When is it going to be need to be done?'

'Now Colin. If we wait any longer, she could end up losing her leg, or worse.'

'Is there anything I can do?' Emily asked as she walked out. 'I used to be a nurse for awhile.'

'You can assist me.' Doc Peirce looked at Montana. 'I'll need you to boil as much water as you can. Colin, you'll need to hold her down and keep her calm.' He glanced at Colin. 'Do you want me to tell her?'

Colin shook his head. 'I'll tell her.'

'Alright, go tell her. I'll get everything ready.'

Colin walked into the room and sat beside Josie. 'Josie, one of the wounds on your leg has gone gangrene. The Doc is going to need to operate.' Josie groaned as she realized what that meant.

'I wish that he didn't have to, but if he doesn't do it know, you could lose your leg.'

'I. Know. What. Gangrene. Does.' Josie winced as she remembered what happened to one of the stock-men back on the station. 'I. Had. To. Cauterize. A. Wound. Once. When. One. Of. The. Stock-men. Got. Hurt.'

'Then you know what happens.' He saw the girl nod her head, then heard the doctor and Emily walking back in. 'I've told her.'

'Alright.' The Doc looked at Josie. 'I'm not promising this is not going to hurt, because it is, so if you want to you can yell.'

'I. Don't. Yell.' She rolled her eyes. 'Give. Me. A. Handkerchief. Too. Bite. I'll. Be. Fine.'

'Alright.' Colin got a clean cloth and rolled it up for her, then looked at the Doc. 'Where do you want me?'

'Hold her head if that's okay, you just need to keep her calm.' the Doc replied as he tied a tourniquet around her leg. 'Everyone ready?'

Colin gently got on the bed and held Josie's head on his lap, then gave her the cloth to bite. 'Ready.'

Emily stood on the other side with Montana. 'Ready.'

'Ready Josie?' the Doc looked at her and saw her nod. 'Alright.' he grabbed his scalpel and opened the wound, feeling the girl flinch.

As the doctor worked, Colin stared at the girl in amazement. She was biting on the rolled up cloth like her life depended on it, but didn't make a sound as the Doc cut away the dead flesh. Suddenly Colin felt her head go limp, and realized the girl had fainted without so much as a whimper. 'She's fainted.'

The Doc looked at the girl as he finished cutting away the flesh. 'It's better that she has Colin, cause the next part isn't pleasant.' he grabbed the cauterizing instrument out of the fireplace, then proceed to place it against the wound, burning out the infection. 'Done.'

'Thank goodness.' Montana muttered as she held her nose. 'That smelt worse than branding a calf.'

Emily looked at Montana. 'That's nothing compared to working in a hospital in Adelaide.' she looked at the pale girl. 'But I'm glad for her sake it's over.'

'Me too.' Colin gently placed her head back down on the pillow and got off the bed. 'There's a couple wounds on her back that you probably should look at too, and I think Emily said one needed to be re-stitched.'

'Alright.' He quickly re-stitched the opened wound. 'help me roll her onto her side.' The Doc and Colin rolled her over, then he looked at her back. 'This child has been whipped.'

Colin nodded. 'That's what I thought, but I wanted your opinion.'

Doc Pierce looked at the wounds, then turned his attention to the scars. 'Judging by her skin, I'd say this has been happening for about a year and a half.' he glanced back at Colin. 'Do you know who did this to her?'

Colin shook his head. 'Not yet, but I'm going to find out.'

'If you want, I can write a letter from a professional opinion about it.'

I'd appreciate that.' Colin helped him roll Josie back onto her back. 'Do you think she will be okay now?'

'The main thing is to get her fever down.' He looked at Emily. 'Willow bark tea is good, if you have it.'

'I have some.' Emily replied. 'I was also thinking some marshmallow tea and maybe dandelion poultices might help too.'

'It definitely would help.' He handed her some more lardinum and some quinine. 'This is for her pain, and the quinine for the fever if the teas don't work, but use it sparingly. I have to return to Melbourne tomorrow afternoon, but I will be back to check on her before I leave.'

'Thanks Doc.' Colin said as Emily walked him out. 'Thanks for helping to Montana.'

'My pleasure.' She looked at the girl affectionately. 'Colin, you really need to get some rest. Why don't you go have a sleep? I'll stay with her.'

Colin nodded as he suddenly realized how tired he was. 'I'll take you up on the offer.' He quite left the room, Montana sitting down beside the girl.

Montana still couldn't believe that the child hasn't even whimpered when the doctor had cut the wound open. The girl was stronger then she looked, and she was fighting, fighting to live.

As the hours wore on, Kathleen and the kids returned, Kathleen relieving Montana of her post and watching the girl so Colin could continue to sleep when the girl began to wake again.

Josie could feel that there was someone else in the room as she slowly came out of the blackness, and opened her eyes, wondering who it was. 'Can. I. Have. A. Drink. Please?' she asked, out of breath from the pain.

Kathleen put the news paper she was reading down and picked up the cup. 'Sure, honey.' she put the cup to the girls lips. 'That enough?'

Josie nodded as Kathleen took the cup away. 'Thanks.' She looked around the room, confused. 'Wheres. Colin?'

'Oh, he's sleeping.' Kathleen explained. 'I'm Kathleen, by the way, Colin's adopted mother-in-law.' She saw the dog get up and walk over to them. 'I think someone wants to see you.'

Josie smiled weakly as the dog jumped up onto the bed. 'Lass.' The dog laid down beside her, and Josie tried to pat her dog, but she was too weak to move.

Kathleen saw it and gently moved the girls arm so that she could place her fingers though the dogs fur. 'There you go.' she saw how exhausted the girl looked. 'You need to sleep now, alright.'

'Alright.' Josie closed her eyes and went to sleep, her hand still on her pet.

Thunder snorted as he stood hidden in the trees, watching the house where Josie was. He shook his head, the sunset light reflecting off his mane as he fought inside himself. Should he go down or should he stay here?

Finally the urge to see Josie won and he cantered down the slope to the house. When he got there, he looked around for a way up and found the stairs, climbing them carefully. As he went onto the verandah, he began to walk around the house, looking in through the windows till he found Josie.

Carefully he nudged against the glass door with his head, but it didn't budge. He looked at the doors for a moment, then saw the handle and pulled on it with his teeth. The door opened. Sticking his head in the room, he looked around before walked in over to the bed. He snorted as he looked down at the girl in it. This didn't look like his Josie, but it smelt like her. It had to be her. He brushed his muzzle gently against her cheek, trying to wake her.

Josie felt something nudging her and she opened her eyes. 'Thunder! What. Are. You. Doing. In. Here?'

Thunder nudged he again, asking for a pat, but then he realized she was too weak to even do that, so he placed his muzzle in her hand, savoring the feel of it.

'Thunder. You. Need. To. Go.' Josie gently touched his nose with her finger tips. 'Go.'

Thunder shook his head. He wasn't leaving her again, then he heard footsteps coming as the door opened up.

Danni couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the stallion. 'Colin! Dad! Come look at this!'

Colin raised his eyebrows at the family sitting eating dinner as he heard Danni. He put his fork down as he stood up. 'We better go see what's up.' He walked in the direction her voice had come from as the rest of them followed, then saw Danni standing in the doorway of his room. 'What?'

'Look.' Danni said as he came closer. 'It's the stallion. Inside our house.'

Thunder looked up as he heard more footsteps coming, then he saw the men at the door. He bared his teeth and went to charge at them, thinking they were going to hurt Josie.

Josie saw Thunders behaviour change and knew what it meant. 'Thunder. No. Leave. Them. Alone. ' she tried to raise her hand to grab him, but couldn't. 'No.'

Thunder looked at them, then at Josie, then back at them, finally getting what she meant. He bowed his head and nuzzled her cheek again, making her girls as his whiskers tickled her face.

Colin cautiously walked into the room to the stallion. 'I see you have a visitor, Josie.'

Josie smiled at Thunder. 'He. Missed. Me.'

'Missing you or not, a horse doesn't belong in here.' Emily said as she walked over. 'Come on Thunder, out you go.' she tried to get him to move back out the door but the stubborn horse refused to move.

'"Go. On. Thunder.' Josie saw that Emily wanted him out. 'Go. On.'

Thunder shook his head, his long mane flying as he backed out the doors, then stamped his hoof as she closed the door on him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't allowed in, but he was happy to play their game. Looking through the doors, he laid down on the verandah and waiting, watched.

Colin shook his head in amazement as he looked at the stallion, then he walked over to Josie. 'Feeling any better?'

'No.'she croaked as she moved her head into a more comfortable position.

'Do you want some pain killers?' He saw her nod, so he mixed the lardinum in with water and gave it to her. 'Back to sleep now. You need the rest.' He pulled up the covers around her neck and sat down again.

Josie was still sleeping when the doctor came by the next day to check on her, not even moving when he had to cut open and clean one of the wounds.

Colin looked at her strangely. 'She should have at least flinched at that.'

'Yes, she should have.' The Doc finished cleaning the wound he was on, then lifted the girls eyelids. 'Colin, how long has she been like this?'

'Like what?' Colin didn't get what he was meaning.

'Colin, she's unconscious again.' He felt the girls face. 'No wonder, her fever is rising again. The infection has more of a hold then I first thought.'

'What can we do about it?'

'Not much really.' He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Just keep her comfortable. When she's awake, give her as much fluids as you can. Get Emily to make more of that willow bark tea.' He looked at Colin. 'Other than that, nothing.'

Colin read between the lines. 'So what you're saying is she's' he paused. 'Not going to make it.'

The Doc nodded. 'I'm sorry Colin, but unless there's a miracle.' His voice trailed off. 'There's nothing else we can do.' He patted him on the shoulder. 'I'll see myself out.'

Colin didn't even seem to notice him leave as he sat down beside her bed again, then he heard footsteps coming back in.

'The doc told us about Josie.' Rob said as he walked in and stood beside Colin, his hand on his brothers shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

Colin shook his head. 'No child should have to die like this.' He looked down at the girl. 'She has so much to live for.' His voice broke down as a tear slid down his cheek.

'Maybe you have to remind her of that.' Rob looked out the door at the stallion who was still lying there. 'Like Thunder, Lass.'

'Yeh.' Colin didn't look convinced as he looked at his brother. 'Would you mind getting Emily to make more tea up? I'll try and get her to have some if she wakes up.'

Rob could see Colin wanted to be left alone. 'Alright.' He quietly walked out the door, leaving Colin to pray. 'Emily, Colin wants you to make more tea up for Josie.'

Emily nodded as she got up from her sewing, Kathleen and the kids already left for town. 'He's taking it hard then?'

Rob nodded. 'Yeh. I think he just wants to be left alone with her for a bit.'

Matt looked up from his bookwork. 'That's understandable, he's gotten really attached to Josie.'

'I know.' Emily added as she walked in from the kitchen where she had put water on to boil. 'He has.'

Matt stood up. 'I'm going to go tell Montana. Rob, the cattle need to be taken off the bluff today. If you could go take a couple men, that would be great.'

'Sure Dad.' Rob grabbed his coat and followed his father out of the house.

Emily sighed after they left, then quietly walked into the room where the girl was. 'Colin?'

Colin looked up at his wife. 'Emily.'

Emily didn't say anything as she walked over to him and sat down, placing her arm around him, knowing if Colin wanted to talk, he would.

'I just don't understand God sometimes.' Colin said as he looked at the girl. 'I know that I've always told my congregation that all things work together for good for those who love God, but it's so hard to believe this could be what he wants.'

Emily nodded as she rubbed his back. 'I don't know what his plan is, but that is where trust comes in, trust that it will be for the best.'

'How can her dying be for the best?' He looked at his wife. 'It's times like this that I wish I hadn't become a minister when I'm supposed to be the one with the answers and not the questions.'

'Colin, you don't always have to have the answers. No one can tell what the higher plan is, try as they might.'

'I know.' He held onto her hands. 'But Emily, who is going to have hold her funeral?'

'Oh Colin.' Emily suddenly realized what he was getting at. 'I didn't realize.'

'Neither did I till the Doc said she won't make it.' He felt Emily squeeze his hands. 'It feels like I'm losing a sister. She's so young, with her entire life infront of her that she'll never get to live.'

Emily wiped the tears from off his cheeks with her hand and looked deep into Colin's eyes. 'If it is God's will for her to recover, then not even the doctor saying she won't make it can affect that. There is still hope that he will work a miracle before it's too late. You just have to believe. Believe that God will make the best decision possible.'

Colin nodded. 'Thank you Emily. I needed to hear that.' He glanced back at the girl. 'I just hope he works a miracle soon.'

Emily gave him a hug. 'I hope he does too. I'm going to go get the tea and broth I've made, so if she wakes up, you can give it to her.' She walked out, Colin getting out of his chair and kneeling beside the bed.

Gently taking her hand in his, he began to pray. 'Lord, I know you can see this child down here, and I know that you have a plan for even though I can't see it, but I'm pleading with you God to heal her. She's been through so much already, she deserves a second chance, to live with a family who won't abuse her and keep her safe, and love her. Even though she's only been in our lives for a few days, she already has a place in our hearts.' He didn't seem to even notice Emily come in, then leave again. 'She needs healing Lord. While you were on earth, you made the blind see and the dead come back to life, and I know that you can heal her. Please heal her God, please. Amen.'

Josie could hear Colin, and she could feel him holding her hand, but she felt too weak to even open her eyes. She moaned softly as a wave of pain swept over her, she felt too tired, to exhausted to even resist it.

Colin heard her moan and quickly looked at her 'Josie? Josie? Josie, can you hear me?'

She could hear him, but couldn't reply. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate, barely fluttering, but it was enough for him to to know she was awake.

Colin saw her eyelid quiver and knew she could hear him, even though she was too weak to talk. He squeezed her hand, then stood up and grabbed the bowl of broth Emily had left. 'Josie, I'm going to give you some broth now, you need to swallow it, alright.' He lifted her head and spooned a little bit into her mouth. 'Swallow it Josie, come on.'

Josie felt the broth in her mouth and swallowed slowly, too exhausted to resist the automatic reaction. She tried to talk again, but all that came out was another moan.

'Don't try and talk Josie.' Colin carefully poured another spoonful into her mouth. 'Just focus on having as much of this as you can. Your severely dehydrated sweetie, and that's not good.' He continued till the bowl was about half empty, then grabbed the cup of water and placed some quinine in it. 'Just some more Josie, then your finished.'

Josie felt him lift her head again and place the cup to her lips. She swallowed as the liquid trickled in, feeling a little bit of strength coming back, just enough to talk as he put her down again. 'Colin. Promise. Me. You'll. Look. After. My. Pets.' she could feel herself almost fainting as another wave of pain took hold.

Colin could feel his heart breaking as she pled for him to take her pets, but he knew he had to stay strong for her. 'Josie, you are going to get well, and you can look after them yourself sweetie. Your not going anywhere, just focus on getting better, alright.'

Josie could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke, and tried to reply, but couldn't as everything went dark again, her body going limp.

Colin saw her slip back into unconsciousness and sighed. She was fighting, but was it going to be enough? He heard Montana walk in softly and placed the girls hand back on the bed. 'Montana.'

'Hi Colin.' Montana quietly whispered as she walked over to him. 'Rob came and got me. How is she?'

Colin shook his head. 'Not great Montana. She was awake for a little bit, and I got some fluids into her, but she's unconscious again. It's really not looking good.'

'I'm sorry to hear that Colin.' She sat down next to him, selling how exhausted he looked. 'Colin, you need to have a sleep.'

'No, I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine.'

'Then stop looking.' He grabbed a cloth and wet it in the basin, then began to wipe the girls face and neck down. 'I'm not leaving her.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All! Here is another chapter of my Snowy River Fanfiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Josie drifted in and out of consciousness over the next couple of days as the fever ravaged through her, sapping her strength away and leaving her even weaker. Colin, Emily and Montana took turns sitting with her, trying to get her to drink when she was awake, trying to get the fever down but they couldn't.

It was late at night when Josie woke again, tired and hot. She could feel the fever weakening her and she knew she had to fight it, but she just felt so exhausted, so worn out. Her mouth and throat were so dry, the fever draining her of her fluids. She could feel Colin wiping her face with a cool cloth. It felt so nice on her hot, flushed skin. She opened her eyes for a second, but they fell closed again and she moaned wearily.

Colin saw her eyes open for a moment, and for a second he thought she was coming out of it, but it quickly died away as she moaned, barely audible. 'Josie?' He saw her eyelids flutter. 'I'm going to give you some more water honey.' He put the cup to her lips, but the girl wouldn't drink. 'Josie, you've got to drink. Drink it please sweetheart. It will make you feel better.'

Josie could hear him pleading and opened her mouth slightly so that he could pour the water in. She slowly swallowed it, letting him force her to drink till he thought she had had enough. She could feel her body being taken over by the infection, and was fighting it, but she felt like she couldn't fight any longer. She was tired, so so tired.

Colin put the cup back on the bedside table and looked back at the girl. As he watched, he saw her breathing become shallower, than it stopped. 'No Josie! You can't give up!' He began to push down on the girls chest, trying to get her to breath again, then he opened her mouth and blew into her lungs, then repeated it. Finally he heard her start breathing again and sighed with relief. 'Thank God.'

Josie didn't know what had happened, but she could hear Colin thanking God for something, she didn't know that she had just almost died. She could hear him talking, but only faintly as she nestled down into the soft pillow to sleep, then she felt Colin's hands on her cheeks.

Colin gently cradled her face with his hands. He'd almost lost her, had he been sleeping, he would have woken to her being dead. 'Josie, you listen to me sweetheart. You can't go yet, we all need you. Thunder, Trigger, Lass, they need you to look after them.' He paused as he looked into her closed eyes. 'And I need you. In the last few days that I've been looking after you, I've gotten attached to you. Your like a sister to me. I know that this is selfish of me, but I want you to get better. I want to show you what a family is like, I want to show you what it's like to be loved, and wanted. I want to protect you, keep you safe, dry your eyes when your crying, and laugh with you when your happy. Josie, you have to fight to get better, you have to fight!' He gently kissed her on her cheek as he stood up to put another log on the fire, praying silently. 'Please Josie. Please.'

* * *

Montana was woken by the clock a couple hours later from where she had slept on the floor beside Josie's bed. She yawned softly as she sat up, then looked at Colin who was snoring quietly in the chair, his head beside Josie's. She got up carefully, so that she didn't wake them and walked over to the girl. In the light of the fire, she saw how pale the girl looked and a fear gripped her until she saw the girl breathing steadily, yes it was shallow, but it was steadyer then it had been before. She gently placed her hand on the girls forehead and cheeks, then smiled. Her fever was gone. She walked around the bed to Colin and placed her hand on his shoulder to wake him. 'Colin, Josie's fever has broken.'

Colin woke up and placed his hand on her forehead. 'Thank you Lord.' He looked at the clock, it was only three hours after he had prayed. 'Thank you.'

Montana unwrapped the girls leg where the infection had started and sighed with relief as she saw that it had began to recede. 'The infection is calming down too Colin. I think she might be okay.'

Colin took a look for himself and saw that what she said was true. 'I think your right.' He glanced at the girl. 'I can't tell if she's unconscious or just sleeping.' He sat down again and took the girls hand in his. 'Josie? Josie? Can you hear me?' He watched for a response, but there was none. 'Josie, wake up honey.' Still there was nothing. Colin sighed as he looked at Montana, then back at Josie. 'Its alright, I can wait.' He was about to put her hand down when he felt it move. 'Josie?'

'Tired.' Josie muttered. 'Thirsty.'

Colin sighed with relief. 'You had us so worried Josie, you know that?' He playfully teased her as he poured a glass of water. 'Here you go.'

Josie fairly gulped the water down, then opened her eyes, her breathing steadier. 'Thanks. Where's Lass? And Thunder?'

'Lass is asleep on the floor.' Montana replied as she played with the girls hair. 'And Thunder is outside the door. Both of them refused to move, they didn't want to leave you.'

Josie smiled. 'They're great pets. Lass has always looked after me, so has Thunder. I don't know what I would do without them.'

Colin gently placed his hand on her shoulder. 'You can go back to sleep now honey. We can talk in the morning, if you feel up to it.'

'Alright.' She nodded as she closed her eyes, snuggling down into the blankets.

Montana looked at Colin. 'I think I going back to sleep too, I've got to help out with bringing the cattle down tomorrow.' She put another log on the fire and laid back down in the bed she had made on the floor. 'Night Colin.'

'Night Montana.' Colin sat staring into the fire as he gently held onto the girls hand, praying a prayer of thanks that she was going to be okay.

* * *

Colin was awoken a few hours later when the sun began to rise, shining on his face. He could faintly hear the rest of the family preparing breakfast, and he got up to go tell them the good news, leaving Montana and Josie to sleep. Quietly he stepped out the door, pulling it shut behind him, then walked into the dining room, a hush falling over them as he came in. 'Josie's fever broke just after midnight, she's going to be alright.'

'That's wonderful news Colin.' Rob said as he helped himself to think bacon. 'I guess that means you can help us today with the muster.'

Colin shook his head. 'I'm going to stay with her for a couple more days, she's not completely out of the woods yet.'

'What about tomorrow Colin?' Emily asked as he sat down beside her to grab a quick bite to eat. 'You've got services to do.'

'I didnt think about that.'

'It's okay, I'll stay with her.' Danni offered. 'I don't mind, and I can get a chance to know why she's so special that you've forgotten me.'

Colin playfully punched her gently on the arm. 'Your not getting jealous are you Danni?'

'Maybe. I might just deck you if you don't hand me the toast.' Danni teased back. 'I don't mind Col, I have to share you with Emily anyway.'

'Very funny.' Colin replied, then saw Rob taking the last of the bacon and eggs. 'Going to save any for Montana Rob?'

Rob looked up. 'I probably should, where is she anyway?'

'Still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her.'

'Good idea Colin.' Michael added as he ate his scrambled eggs. 'She doesn't take kindly to being woken.'

'And what gives me the feeling you were the reason?' Kathleen said as she looked at her son. 'She told me what you did.'

'I thought she liked having early mornings.'

'Not that early.' Montana said as she walked in. 'Morning all.'

'Morning Montana.' Matt said as he handed her a plate. 'We were just discussing what Michael did a couple weeks back.'

'Oh really?' Montana sat down. 'Just remember I'll get you back Michael.'

'Was Josie still sleeping when you left?' Colin asked as he scraped the rest of the scrambled eggs onto her plate.

Montana nodded. 'Yes, and soundly. Your going to have a hard time waking her, she was snoring when I slipt out.'

'Have you given it much thought what we're going to do with her Colin?' Kathleen began to clear the tables. 'Her family must be worried about her.'

'Ah, no.' He gave her a look that said they would talk about it when the kids were gone. 'How about you and Michael go get a headstart on your chores Danni.'

'Sure.' Danni got up. 'Come on Michael.'

Colin looked at Kathleen after they had left. 'I didn't want to discuss it in front of them, it's not something they should hear.' He pulled the letter he had found out of his pocket. 'Josie doesn't have much of a family that I can tell, except for an uncle. I can't be sure of it, but Josie is covered in scars from begins beatern, and I think he's the one who did it. I'm not going to ask her outright though, in case she lashes out.'

Kathleen nodded. 'That sounds fair enough.'

'I'd take guardianship of her.' Montana offered. 'But the law here states that it has to be a married couple, and of course, I'm not married.'

'Emily and I did speak about the possibility of us taking her in, but we don't have the money, let alone a house yesterday big enough to be able to do that. I don't want her being thrown in an orphanage though.'

Kathleen looked at Matt. 'What about us, Matt? We could take her in, if she needs a permanent home.'

'I guess we could, if we needed to.' Matt replied. 'But she would need to agree to it, after all, she might have other family that would want her.'

'I don't think so Dad.' Colin looked at the clock. 'We don't need to decide anything straight away, but we need to at least know its on the cards. I probably should go check on her, so excuse me.' He walked out of the room.

Kathleen looked at the letter intently. 'I seem to recognize this handwriting from somewhere, but I can't remember where.'

'May I look at it Kathleen?' Emily asked, then it was handed to her. 'Hmmm, it does seem familiar somehow.' She suddenly figured it out. 'Widow Thermon! The old lady that ordered some dresses off me a couple years back.'

'Do you know where she lived Emily?' Matt asked. 'It might be able to help find any family.'

Emily shook her head. 'No. She was just passing through, but she was by herself. She did mention she only had one son left though, her other one and his wife died in a bank robbery.'

'Josie's uncle.' Montana said as she figured out the connection. 'I'd really love to find out more about him.'

'That will have to wait.' Rob said as he stood up. 'We have cattle to get moving.'

'Yes.' Matt placed his plate on the pile. 'We should probably get to it.'

'Right.' Montana agreed as Mrs. Tan came in to get the plates. 'I'll see you later Kathleen if your gone to town before we finish.'

'Bye Montana.' Kathleen said as they walked out, then turned to Emily. 'I really should get my shopping list done.'

'Better add tumeric to the list, I used most of it on Josie's wounds, speaking of Josie, I really should go see if she's awake and wanting anything to eat.' She stood up and walked into their room, Colin sitting beside the still sleeping Josie. 'Do you want me to prepare some food for her?'

Colin nodded. 'I can keep it warm beside the fire till she wakes up. Just broth or something like that.'

'Alright.' Emily walked out and soon came back with a steaming bowl. 'I'll just put it here for the moment, I have sewing I really need to get done for Mrs. Wismann.'

'Thanks Emily.' Colin replied as she left, then he got up and grabbed the bowl of broth and placed it on the bedside table to let it cool.

Josie could smell something really good and opened her eyes. 'Mmm, that smells tasty.'

'Welcome back to the would Josie.' Colin teased. 'Did you have a good sleep?'

Josie shook her head. 'Nightmare.' She looked away from him, not waiting him to ask, then she saw her dog. 'Come here Lass.' The dog got up and jumped onto the bed. 'Good girl.'

Colin saw she considered the matter closed as she patted the dog. There was something he could see in her eyes, like a haunting, scared look that had taken hold of her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her flince and pull away. 'It's okay Josie, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want some chicken broth?'

Josie nodded as he removed his hand. It had taken her back to memories of her uncle touching her, though not so gently and with a whip normally, after he had tied her up so she couldn't run. But she didn't want Colin to know she was scared of him, he had been so kind to her. 'Yes, please.' She went to raise her arm to grab the spoon, but yelped and put it back down as she felt the wound on her shoulder. 'Ouch.'

'Don't try and more Josie.' Colin said as he began to give her spoonfuls of broth. 'The panther scratched you up good.'

'Right.' Josie remembered the panthers. 'Did you manage to shoot them?'

Colin shook his head. 'I'm more at hope with a Bible then a gun, although being able to shoot straight would have been helpful.'

'I guessed as much.' Josie said in between spoonfuls. 'Being a preacher. But sometimes you need a gun to protect yourself, and the things you love, and you want to be able to hit what you aim at.'

'Is that why you carry one?' He said without thinking, then realized he shouldn't have said it. 'Sorry Josie.'

'It was my fathers pistol.' She replied, then went quiet. 'Sometimes you need to protect what's yours.' She looked at Lass. 'Like my dog. When the panther knocked me off my horse, she attacked it, and I knew the panther was stronger then her so I fired off a shot to scare it off. I didn't shoot it cause I wasn't sure if I could kill it in one go, and a wounded panther is worse than a normal one. What happened to them anyway?'

'Your stallion finished them off.' Colin placed the empty bowl back down on the table. 'What were you doing up in that part of the high country anyway. There is no one around for miles.'

'That was the point of being there.' Josie looked away from Colin as she began to play with her dogs fur, knowing she might as well get it over and done with. 'I'm running away.'

'I guessed as much.' Colin put some laudanum on a spoon. 'Here's your medicine for the pain. What are you running away from Josie?' He gently prodded.

'Who, more like.' Josie stared at the ceiling. 'My uncle.' She went silent as she remembered, then started from the beginning. 'I haven't always been an orphan. I had a loving home, and good parents till I was six.' A tear rolled down her face. 'I wanted to be grown up, like my mum and dad and I convinced them I wanted my own bank account. Thinking back on it, it was the worst decision of my entire life.'

Colin gently wiped away the tears on her face. 'Why?'

'While we were there, a gang came in to rob the bank. Both my parents were killed in front of me. I was so scared they were going to kill me too that I hid under the desk till they had gone. When my grandmother heard about their murder, she sold her house in melbourn and came to take care of me and run the station. She did her best to raise me on her own, her husband having passed on before I was born. She taught me how to dance and cook, and how to shoot and bulldog a calf single handedly. She meant the world to me, spending every spare moment of her time to teach me something new, then she got sick. She called my uncle and his family over from England, and let him take over the station. At first I was really excited to have them living with us, till I found out what they were really like. My aunt sucked up to my grandma, as did the kids, just to get what they would think their station. I stayed away from them as much as I could, spending most of my time with the servants or out on the ranges with the stockman. It didn't get really bad till a couple years ago, when my uncle started drinking. Nanna knew he would was getting drunk on occasion, but she never knew what happened to me when he was in one of his rages.' She fell silent as the memories flooded back, tears falling down her face.

'What did he do?' Colin asked gently, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it for himself as he wiped her tears away.

'He would take me out to the barn and beat me. At first it was only once a week that he would hit and punch me, but as time wore on, it was almost every day. I couldn't tell my Nanna what was happening, she was too sick and I didnt want to bother her, so I hid it as best I could. After she died, and the will was read, he got angry when she left the station to me in trust, like my parents had wanted, then the beatings got worse. I never screamed when he hit me or anything, and it made him madder that I wouldn't call out, even though he would gag me every time, then hit me until I would pass out. I'd be covered in bruises, sometimes bleeding when he would finish and leave me in the hay loft to wake up. I stayed of his way as much as possible, going so far as to sleep out in the barn with the horses, too scared to even go near the house. One of the stockmen saw me one day and knew I had been beaten and tried to stop my uncle from doing it, but he got fired and was made to leave. The others knew, but they didn't say anything, worried they would lose their jobs too. Thunder and Lass tried to protect me from him, but they were both fearful of him and would cower in his presence. Finally I had had enough, and I took off. I didn't realize his son was following me, till his horse fell and he was injured. My uncle blamed me for the accident, and he took me into the barn to beat me, but I had enough and I punched him back. As I did, I fell on the stall door and got knocked out. When I woke, he had me tied up and had thrown me into the grain shed that was full of rats and left me in there for two days with no food or water, the rats constantly biting me. He finally took me out, but he tied me up and whipped me with the stockwhip. He threw me back in the grain shed, but I managed to get out. When he saw I had escaped, he whipped me again, worse then before till I fainted. I couldn't understand why he hated me so much until I woke up a couple days later and heard him and his wife talking. He blames me for my parents death, and he knew if he got me out of the way, the station and all the money would be his. Their plan was to ship me off to the poorhouse in Sydney, but I didn't want that to happen so even though I was badly hurt, I ran off, taking only a few things and my pets with me. I wasn't fast enough though and he caught and whipped me again, then left me to die in the scrub. A couple of aborigines found me and took care of me till the wounds healed, then I came up here where I've been for the last year or so. If I hadn't wanted to get that bank account when I was six, they would still be here.' She began to cry again, but tried to sniffle it away.

Colin gently cradled her head with his hands and kindly looked into her eyes with sympathy. 'Listen to me Josie, your parents being killed is not your fault. It could never be your fault.'

'But, I-'

'No buts sweetie. What happened was not your fault, none of it is your fault.' He brushed her tears away with his fingers, then gently ran them down the side of her face. 'What your uncle did to you will never happen again, you have my word. Your safe here, as long as you want to stay.'

Josie finally stopped crying and looked at Colin, the barriers she had put up for her protect in collapsing as she saw the concern on his face. 'What did I do to be treated like that? Why could someone be that mean? By the time Nanna passed, it didn't matter if he was drunk or sober for him to beat me, it was like I was nothing more than a punching bag for him to take his anger out on, a worthless possession.'

'Josie, you are not worthless.' He gazed into her brown eyes. 'You are a beautiful young girl who is a fighter. Saying you are worthless couldn't be further from the truth, you are priceless. I don't know why your uncle hurt you like that, I don't know what gets into people to treat other human beings like dirt, but I know this; your safe now, and he can't hurt you anymore, you have all us to protect you. Rob, Kathleen, Montana, all of us will look after you. You don't have to go through that again, ever.'

Josie looked at Colin, her eyes still watery. 'Promise?'

'Promise.' He affirmed. 'Your a sweet girl who has been through so much, it's time for that to change, time for you to have people who care for you.'

'But.' Her voice broke. 'What if he finds me. You can't stop him from taking me when he's legally my guardian still, and as long as I'm alive, he can't have the station.'

'You let us take care of that. Don't you worry about it.' He could see Josie breaking down in front of him. 'Josie, where does your Uncle live?'

'I have no idea where he is, and that's what's scary. He is a snake, and he changes his name to suite the company he is in. I know his kids are in Melbourn, at boarding school, but I don't even know his full name. I could never be bothered to find out, I was just trying to stay out of his way.' She began to shiver slightly as she thought of him. 'I've been too busy trying to survive to care about him, but I know one thing, I never want to see any of them again.'

Colin nodded. 'I can understand why.' He looked at the clock. 'I'm going to go get Emily, okay? She needs to change the dressings on your wounds.'

'Okay.'

'You'll be okay for a few minutes?'

'Yes.'

'Alright.' He stood up and walked out the door, then saw Montana and Emily standing there out of sight and motined for them to follow him to the living room. 'How much did you two hear?'

'All of it.' Emily replied. 'We didn't want to disturb her telling you about what happened, but now we three have heard it.'

'I don't think her knowing you two were eavesdropping is a good idea, so I think it's best if you pretend you don't know about it. I'll fill Dad and Rob in, but let her tell you herself if she wants too.'

'Sure Colin.' Montana replied. 'I just can't believe that a person could be so nasty to a child.'

'Neither can I.' Emily interjected. 'That poor girl.'

'How are we going to stop her uncle from finding her if we don't even know what his name is?' Montana asked. 'We can't hide her in that bedroom for forever.'

'I don't know.' Colin replied. 'But we have to figure out some way.'


End file.
